Tremors
by Yellow Zinnia
Summary: Set directly after EM, the Tortallian delegation returns home just as war breaks out (DN romance; WIP)
1. Prologue: Leaving Carthak

**Rating:** for the first few chapters the rating will be PG (but it _will_ be raised when Daine and Numair consummate their relationship- just a warning!)  
**Summary:** Set directly after Emperor Mage, Daine and Numair return to Tortall just as the country is breaking out in civil war.   
**Pairing:** D/N all the way, baby!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the voices in my head. Everything else belongs to the awesome Tamora Pierce.  
  
**Prologue: Leaving Carthak**  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri's hands tightly gripped the ship's railing long after the last glimpse of Carthak had disappeared beyond the horizon. As she stared out over the churning water, she could still see the glittering Imperial city in her mind's eye. She thought of the impoverished citizens and the many slaves of Carthak, of the animals from the Imperial menagerie. She thought of Kaddar and said a silent prayer for those still trapped in the former Emperor Ozorne's gilded cages.   
  
A large hand came to rest on Daine's shoulder and she turned to see the pensive face of Master Numair Samalin looking out over the waves. Copper for your thoughts, magelet, he said.   
  
She looked down at her hands on the wooden rail and sighed. I'm afraid to go home, she admitted. Numair, how can I face them? After what I've done? The Carthaki palace is in ruins, Ozorne is now _immortal_. How can anyone at home ever understand what's happened?  
  
Numair's grip on her shoulder tightened comfortingly. You weren't completely acting of your own free will, magelet, remember that he said. You were being influenced by a goddess- and a powerful one at that. Don't forget that you also happened to take Emperor Ozorne from power- a feat no government has accomplished- and you did a most excellent job of avenging my untimely (although staged) demise. Your friends will understand. He tugged one of her brown curls playfully and smiled down at her. You did very well, magelet.  
  
Daine's gaze moved back to the rolling water and her eyes darkened. Somehow I've just the feeling that the worst is still to come.  
  
  
*******  
  
Daine! Daine, wake up! We're almost to the harbor. Daine's blue-gray eyes fluttered open and focused on the piercing violet ones that hovered above her. Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau grasped the girl's hand and hauled her bodily out of the sleeping cot. Daine laughed and swatted good-naturedly at the shorter woman, following her up the stairs and out into the sunshine on the top deck of the ship.  
  
All the members of the Tortallian delegation to Carthak quickly joined Daine and the Lioness on deck to watch the green strip of land in the distance rapidly become the coastline of their home. Looking around at the faces of her companions, Daine saw joy and relief on their faces. Duke Gareth of Naxen smiled broadly at the fast approaching horizon and moved closer to the ship's rail to get a clearer view. His son, Gareth the Younger, affectionately clapped his father on the shoulder and smiled at the view as well. Despite her predisposition for seasickness, Alanna deftly stole a spyglass from the pocket of Hariliat of Aili, dean of the royal university. Laughing to herself, she made her way to the bow of the ship to direct the spyglass' focus across the waves.   
  
Numair walked over to stand next to his student and jovially ruffle her hair. Well, its no slave owning, jewel-encrusted desert paradise under oppressive rule... he said. but it's home.   
  
_Carthak can keep its gold,_ Daine thought, suddenly so happy to see her adopted homeland. _For all its splendor, it could never come close to Tortall._   
  
She stood there next to her tall friend until the boat pulled into the port where a crowd of animals and humans were waiting to enthusiastically welcome those aboard the vessel home. Despite her innate trepidation, when Numair grabbed her hand and hurried her towards the gangplank to set foot on Tortallian soil, Daine had to smile. 


	2. Dealings

**Chapter One: Dealings   
  
**As he entered the tavern, Prince Deniau of the Copper Isles looked about in distaste. Thick grime from a thousand dirty boots covered the wooden floor, and because the windows were clouded over with smoke stains and dust, the only light in the one-room building came from sputtering oil lanterns that swung from the rafters above the bar. Selecting an empty table in the corner, the prince pulled his shabby brown cloak more tightly around his body to ensure the finery he wore underneath would be concealed from prying eyes.   
  
Looking around at the faces of the other patrons, Deniau smiled cruelly. Here was misery. Here was poverty. Here was... _opportunity_. Hopelessness hung thickly in the air as the poor and wretched of Port Legann came to the ramshackle tavern to slug down mugs of sour ale. _Tortall is not quite the paradise that fool king would have the world believe,_ he thought. _My lady maelstrom will rule _quite_ easily amongst such discontent._  
  
The heavy door of the tavern groaned as it was opened, and a squat man in a hooded woolen cloak stepped inside, carrying something of the chill autumn night with him. He made his way to the shadowed table where Deniau sat and sat down opposite the prince.   
  
I believe I have something you want, my lord, came the man's throaty voice, his bloodshot eyes darting nervously around the room. He placed a oilcloth parcel onto the tabletop and Deniau nonchalantly slipped it inside of his cloak.  
  
The prince then reached out and grasped the other man's wrist. Sickly green and yellow fire flowed briefly from his fingertips into the other man's skin. As he withdrew his hand, Deniau noted with satisfaction the measure of awe and fear coming from the pockmarked face of his companion. Your compliance is most appreciated, he said smoothly, and I await the results of your latest assignment with much eagerness. He stood and began to make his way toward the door when he turned back to smile at the older man. Uusoae be praised.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Nearly a week later, Daine awoke earlier than usual to help the royal hostler, Stefan Groomsman, prepare the stables for the arrival of the new horses that the Horsemistress would bring later that evening. Although the two humans worked in relative silence, there was a comfortable, happy feeling in the air. They washed stalls and spread fresh hay tirelessly as the day went on, stopping only briefly when a thoroughly amused Black Robe Mage took a rest from his research for the king to bring them some lunch.  
  
As the sky slowly began it's transformation from blue into red and gold, Stefan and Daine could hear the unmistakable rhythm of horse hooves coming through the palace gates. They hurried out into the hazy twilight to meet the herd.  
  
Onua Chamtong let out a K'miri shout in greeting, and swung down from her stocky horse to go embrace her friends. Her hug for Daine was extra fierce, as she hadn't seen her young friend and former assistant since the girl's departure for Carthak.   
  
Tell me _everything_! she said excitedly. There's rumors on the roads that there have been significant _changes_ in the Carthaki government due to the meddlings of a certain Master Samalin and his student.  
  
Daine blushed and ran a hand through her tangled hair. If I promise to tell you everything over supper, will you let me at least greet the herd?  
  
Onua and Stefan laughed, and the three went into the corral to introduce themselves to the horses.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
As he tossed the messenger's scroll to the floor in frustration, King Jonathan of Tortall sank into an armchair and turned to look at his Champion wearily.  
  
Fief Aili makes nine, he said. Nine fiefs in three days that have been attacked by this strain of raiders. The last two Rider groups sent out to the south have yet to send back word of their safety, and for some inexplicable reason our mages have not been able to make magical contact with any of the besieged cities.  
  
Jonathan rose and went over to stand by the fireplace.  
  
Alanna, I know you've all just arrived home only two days ago, but-  
  
Jon, we are your advisors and Tortall's defenders. The Lioness crossed to the door of the king's study and opened it. I'll have the pages rouse everyone for a meeting first thing in the morning.  
  
The king nodded, glad for Alanna's reaction, but also deeply disturbed at this new threat to his homeland. As the Lioness exited into the hall, Jonathan moved back to his cluttered desk to try and devise a plan of action.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Scattered

**Chapter 2: Scattered  
  
**Warm rays of dawnlight filtered through the wide windows of the king's private study as his yawning advisors settled themselves into chairs set around the room.  
  
The king stood quietly for a moment before calling the meeting to order, and from her seat between Numair and the Lioness, Daine looked him over with concern. The fine lines underneath Jonathan's piercing blue eyes suggested he had enjoyed little sleep the night before, and as he looked gravely at the assemblage, the room fell silent.  
  
We live in times of great precariousness, he began. Every day new dangers are finding their way into our borders, and it has become necessary to take new steps in protecting Tortall's citizens. Jon spread a map of Tortall across his desk and continued, In the past three days, nine cities have been attacked by an unidentified strain of raiders. As Master Samalin can tell you, we have not be able to make any magical contact with any of these fiefs. Communication has only been available through messengers on horseback, and the news they bring is very serious. I fear for the safety of our people against these enemies, and the Queen and I are dispatching groups of the Own and of the Riders to deal with this new threat. I will require all of your assistance in the field as well.  
  
Queen Thayet moved to stand next to her husband and lay a supportive hand on his forearm and address the room. There are terrible reports of the brutality of these raiders. We have no idea of who they are or what they're after. They do seem to possess some sort of power, though we are unable to identify it as the Gift or something else altogether.  
  
Are there immortals involved?, asked Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Commander of the King's Own. Could that account for the confusion with the magics?  
  
responded Numair from his seat by the window. But that _is_ part of what makes these attacks so strange. I've been testing and testing, and it's almost as if a barrier has been put between these raiders and any magics that could identify them. If immortals are involved, it is conceivable that these humans are using the immortals' magic to fuel their barrier.  
  
What about Emper- er, what of Ozorne? asked Evin Larse, the towheaded Commander of Rider groups twelve and four, and Daine's longtime friend. He's out on the loose and it's no secret he harbors a special grudge against Tortall.  
  
We know next to nothing about this situation, Evin. Jonathan said simply. That's why all teams must depart today. Rider groups four, eight, and twelve will ride for the south. Try and discover the fate of groups two and ten, they were sent out two days ago to defend Fief Caryn and Rarlith's Pass. Evin nodded once and took his leave to prepare his soldiers.  
  
Alanna, you will accompany the third division of the Own to Buzzard Rocks. The first attack took place there, and the village has since sent two requests for aid.  
  
Raoul, take the first and second divisions of the Own and make a sweep through the area surrounding Dunlath and Aili.   
  
Rider group five will begin patrols on the roads out of Malven, and Buri, I need you to lead groups seven and one into the city itself. Buriram Tourakom, Commander of the Queen's Riders, stood and exited with Alanna and Raoul to go ready their mounts.  
  
Alois is in desperate need of aid, Rider group six will accompany the fourth division of the Own to the north. Eldorne is also under attack; Gary, lead the seventh division of the Own there and bring enough supplies to expand their infirmary. Casualties have been heavy in Eldorne.  
  
As Duke Gareth the Younger left the study, Jonathan turned to those who remained. Numair, Port Legann is a strong keep and very capable of withstanding its present siege. However, I am sending you there to find out who these enemies are. Until the reasons for these attacks are discovered, they will assuredly continue. Be safe, he added, you will be traveling alone.  
  
Numair's eyes briefly flickered to the dark haired girl beside him. In the three years since Daine had become his student they had spent barely a few days apart. He had carried out many missions for the Crown on his own before, but for some reason the prospect of going to Legann without Daine settled heavily in his stomach.  
  
New forces are going to be necessary if these attacks do not cease right away. Onua, can those horses you brought in yesterday be ready for duty any time soon?  
  
If need be, we can put Riders on them in a matter of weeks. she answered.  
  
Good. Onua, Daine and Sarge, I need you to work with Thayet to get at least four new rider groups ready for work as soon as possible. The trainees have been sent for and should arrive by daybreak tomorrow.  
  
Jon smiled grimly, I will need you three to stay in Corus to protect the Capital as well. We haven't received any direct threats, but we cannot afford to ignore the possibility.  
  
With that, they left the king and queen to talk alone and went out to the stables to assist the soldiers with their packs and steeds.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Daine stood alone on the balcony of her bedchamber. Looking out over the palace grounds, she watched the various groups of soldiers depart in different directions for the many roads leading out of Corus.  
  
She didn't turn around when she heard a knock on her door.   
  
Numair entered quietly and came to stand next to her. He paused for a long moment, digesting the sobering sight of so many loved ones scattering off to war. I suppose I'll be taking my leave, then. he said awkwardly.  
  
A strange heat crept up Daine's body to settle in her cheeks. Looking anywhere but in Numair's eyes, and praying he wouldn't notice her struggle for self control, she whispered, I wish I were going with you. She coughed and tried to steady her voice. I mean, who wants to stay at the silly palace anyway?  
  
Numair's breath caught in his throat as he watched the young woman's eyes slowly brighten with unshed tears. _Goddess, _he thought. _When did she become such a _necessary_ part of my life?_  
  
He reached out and gently pulled her into the circle of his arms. Resting his cheek against her hair, he breathed slowly, confused by the sudden rush of emotion that accompanied her closeness. Daine buried her face in his shirt like a child and tried to calm the thundering of her heart.   
  
_Odd's bobs!_ the scolded herself, _He's done more dangerous work that _this_ before! He's a mage- he'll be fine. _  
  
Pulling away regretfully, Numair held her gaze with his own and tried to smile. Take care, my magelet. he said. If I come home to find you've done something stupid like getting yourself killed, I'll be very cross.  
  
She chuckled and shook her head. You're fair ridiculous, do you know that? She impulsively kissed his warm cheek and stared seriously into his dark eyes. Watch your back. Goddess bless.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Daine stayed out on the balcony to watch the tall form of her friend ride out of the palace gates and out of her sight. As she stood there in the chill of the autumn afternoon she had the sinking feeling that she was losing something she had never really known she'd possessed.


	4. Foul Play

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing this story! It is GREATLY appreciated! :) Please note that the rating has been upped slightly due to the appearance of Ozorne. Man, _nobody_ causes more trouble than that guy. Violence, gore, sexual innuendo, is there nothing our favorite evildoer can't provoke?  
  
  
**Chapter 3: Foul Play  
  
**No matter how many times Raoul of Goldenlake heard the noise, it still sent chills down his spine. The grating, screeching, ripping sound of battlesword on battlesword could still deafen the fearless Knight Commander's ears. Raoul's own sword clashed against enemy armor, body, and sword alike as he fought his way through the hand-to-hand skirmish to the door of the castle of Dunlath.  
  
He grunted in frustration as he pulled fervently on the large, _locked_ double doors. It was important that he get inside. Important that he ascertain whether or not any of the governing family of Dunlath was still alive...  
  
Bringing his broadsword down heavily on the large padlock fastened to the door handles, the clang of the metal jarred him to grind his teeth. Suddenly, green and yellow light flowed out from the magicked lock to engulf the knight in a suffocating haze.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe, the former Emperor Mage of Carthak, was discovering that his new stormwing form gave him certain advantages. Such as flight. As he alighted on the wooden rail of the sturdy Copper Isles ship, he looked around happily at the horror his presence brought to the faces of some of the younger sailors. He found his new grotesque appearance suited him much the way his old beauteous one did; this was an advantage as well.  
  
Prince Deniau strode out from his Admiral's quarters into the open air of the top deck to see what the noise was about. His expression twisted in mirth as he watched the fear and bedlam the stormwing inspired.  
  
Master Stormwing, he called out. To what do I owe this pleasure?  
  
Ozorne's steely eyes fastened onto the prince's. To the glory of Lady Chaos. he replied. From another humble servant who wishes to see her reinstated.  
  
Deniau smiled and motioned to a cabin boy for a stormwing perch to be brought into his quarters. Then we have much to discuss.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Bringing the tips of his razor sharp wing feathers to the open palm of the prince's hand, Ozorne hissed in delight and pressed down painfully, cutting into the man's soft tissues and draining his blood into a large silver bowl. Ozorne then lightly split open a wound in his own forehead, letting his blood run down his face to mix with Deniau's.  
  
Ozorne murmured a harsh-sounding incantation, and the dark pool of red and black blood swirled and churned, eventually settling into a glass-like consistency where a moving image was clearly visible.  
  
Deniau bent closer to view the picture of a slim, dark haired girl standing in the middle of a busy corral of horses and riders, deftly snapping a switch near the heels of the animals and their humans. Despite her proportional size to those she was disciplining, there was an unmistakable air of confidence and strength around the young woman.  
  
She was also quite beautiful, Deniau noted, _for a dirty _mainlander_ anyway. _Her stature, light skin and storm-colored eyes betrayed her Gallan origins, but her long curly hair and distinct mannerisms suggested more. There was something else, an indescribable ethereal quality to the girl that caused the prince to furrow his brow briefly in wonder.  
  
When a gangly looking young man lost control of his spirited mount, the poor animal barreled past the rough fence too quickly, and fell over a broken piece of rail. The stormy-eyed girl ran to the horse's heaving side and laid her hands comfortingly on it's thrashing head. A faint copper glow tinged her skin as the horse calmed under her attention. After a moment, she withdrew her hands and watched happily as an animal that should have been crippled and unfit for duty arose comfortably and allowed its sheepish rider to climb into the saddle once more.  
  
What is it? Deniau asked in awe, half in love with this girl already.  
  
Wild magic. the stormwing replied, pleased by the desire he saw reflected in the eyes of the younger man. _The Copper Islanders were always so easy to seduce,_ he mused. _Comes from their madness. Must be from all that intermarrying._ She possesses more wild magic than any human in history. Her name is Veralidaine Sarrasri, she serves the Tortallian crown.  
  
Why show me this? asked Deniau, suddenly suspicious.  
  
We both serve the same mistress, Ozorne replied smoothly. I know you are the mastermind behind the recent attacks on Tortall. That you seek to reclaim the Human Realms for the glory of Uusoae. That you are working on _borrowed_ power. Ozorne looked pointedly at the prince's fingertips and greenish yellow fires flamed briefly in response.  
  
_I seek the same end,_ Ozorne continued. I too am desirous to feel the power of Chaos in every rock and tree in this realm. I too wish to see the rule of the fool Tortallian crown crumble and fade. I too have a dream of immortality unfettered by the conventional rules for existence.  
  
Deniau smiled, glad to have found an ally in such a twisted mind as this. What do you bring to the table? he asked curiously.  
  
Ozorne's eyes flashed and a packet of papers appeared on the table between them. You have long sought the spells that would dissolve the barrier between the Human and Immortal Realms. he said. You have since found pieces of the puzzle, he nodded to the oil-sloth parcel sitting on a nearby chair, but I can grant you access to the whole. Ozorne gestured to the papers and Deniau unfolded the parchment in haste.  
  
He read for a moment, and then raised his head in a question. This spell is too much for my mages, Master Stormwing. he said. I believe it is beyond your power as well.  
  
Ozorne smiled. There is one who is capable, he said. The image in the silver bowl flashed white and changed to a tall, black-haired man bent over a desk reading through a mess of scrolls and parchments.  
  
Arram Draper has fought his true destiny for time out of mind. the former Emperor continued. Power such as his was never meant to be chained to such weak stuff as his stuffy _morals_. As long as we use the proper bait, Draper will easily be persuaded to comply.  
  
The girl? asked the prince.  
  
Ozorne said quietly. the girl.  



	5. Like a Ton of Bricks

**A/N:** This chapter is where the PG13 rating really comes into play. Be advised, this chapter contains stronger violence than the others and has the death of a minor canon character.  
  
**  
Chapter 4: Like a Ton of Bricks  
  
**Noel Grandling fitted an arrow to his crossbow and let it loose on the wild-eyed raider running toward him. Under Commander Larse, Noel was engaged in his first battle as a member of Rider group, defending Rarlith's Pass. Heart pounding, Noel dismounted from his pony, and drew his longsword. He rushed at a black-clothed enemy, blade flashing in the sunlight as he shouted the horrifying K'miri war cry he's heard the Horsemistress at the palace yell on occasion. After divesting his opponent of both his sword and his life, Noel turned around and was immediately knocked to the ground by a powerful figure.  
  
Noel looked up at the uncharacteristically cruel face of Evin Larse in confusion. Bile ran like tears from his Commander's eyes and Noel barely had time to cry out before Evin's sparkling green and yellow blade ran the young man through the heart.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
By the time Numair arrived in Port Legann, the attacking raiders had discovered that they lacked the manpower and the magic necessary to breach such a strong keep. Instead of continuing to storm the nearly impenetrable walls, the raiders were content for the time being to swarm about the roads, woods and villages of Legann, slaughtering any who traveled outside the stone walls of the fortress.  
  
Numair had found himself engaged in a few skirmishes on his route to Legann, using his powerful Gift to fight his way out of the raiders' harm.  
  
Now bent nearly double over a desk that was too small for his tall frame, Numair sighed in frustration and lifted his eyes from the pile of documents before him. Although his Gift was still fully intact, Numair found that he could not communicate magically with anyone outside of Port Legann. His magic was confined, and despite his experiments and research he could not for the life of him find out why.   
  
The mage then stood, shook out his cramped legs, and murmured a general cloaking spell. Now shielded from eyesight, Numair decided to infiltrate the raiders' ranks to see what he could discover.  
  
*******  
  
As he walked through the forest next to the coastline, Numair wished he had thought to bring a physical cloak along with him as well to ward off the dawn chill blowing inland from the ocean.  
  
Using his magic to scan yards ahead of his actual position, Numair was rather confused by his apparent solitude. The raiders, usually so dangerously plentiful, were nowhere in sight.  
  
The sunlight began to dim the further he walked into the trees, and he was eventually forced to create a small glowing orb to light his pathway. He reached a large clearing that he had been certain the enemy was using as a campsite, but found it empty instead.  
  
You look lost, Master Mage. came a rough voice from behind him. Numair spun on his heel to come face to face (or, more accurately, face to solar plexus), with a shriveled looking old man dressed in rags.  
  
You lurk in dangerous areas, grandfather, Numair said amiably. He dropped his apparently ineffective cloaking spell and regarded the newcomer warily. What are you doing in these parts?  
  
The wrinkled face turned up into a sad smile as calm blue eyes studied the mage. I've had business dealings in the Legann marketplace; kept my stall there nearly forty a year now. But the arrival of these villains has robbed me of my humble riches and my dear family of their lives.  
  
I'm very sorry, answered Numair, pitying, but still wary of this stranger. May I ask you, sir, what you know of these villains? Do you know who they are?  
  
came the kind old voice. They are slaves of Uusoae, Queen of Chaos.  
  
In a flash, the old man vanished and Prince Deniau stood in his place, laughing maniacally. Green and yellow Chaos magic flowed from every pore in Deniau's body, knocking Numair to the ground and trapping his Gift.  
  
And you, Arram Draper, shall soon join their ranks.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
The dragonet pawed frantically at her adoptive mother's sleeping form. Crying out shrilly, the creature finally succeeded in waking the young woman up.  
  
Daine looked at her charge in concern. What is it? What's happening? Suddenly an all-too familiar sense of _wrongness _flooded Daine's consciousness. she cried, leaping from her bed to hurriedly pull on breeches and grab her longbow from the wall.  
  
She ran out of her quarters and into the field in front of the castle, screaming the alarm to anyone within earshot. Daine fitted a bolt to her bowstring and stared up at the sky, waiting for the immortals to show themselves. Jonathan, Thayet, Onua, and Sarge ran out into the early morning light to stand armed beside Daine. The Rider trainees were right on their heels, struggling with their too-new weapons.  
  
In an instant, the sky seemed to be filled with stormwings. The foul-smelling creatures swarmed about their quarry, eyes rolling in madness and razor sharp teeth gnashing for human flesh.  
  
Daine expertly shot and killed her attackers as she had for the past three years, when suddenly a man's bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. As she turned to see what was happening, powerful pain and horror coursed through her entire being, nearly knocking the girl off her feet.   
  
She ran for the corral, shooting at every stormwing in sight, but it was too late. A group of stormwings had descended on the Rider's horses, tearing at the terrified animals' bodies with their steel talons and claws. Daine screamed in agony as she watched Stefan Groomsman let loose another cry and throw himself into the fray, desperate to protect the horses he loved. The stormwings easily tore the hostler limb from limb, laughing and relishing in their kill. The queen had to physically restrain Daine from running out after Stefan, and it took all Thayet had to pull the girl away from the writhing mass of anguish and death.  
  
Daine fought hard against Thayet's well-meaning grasp. Her wild magic boiled and thrashed within her core, causing her body to convulse violently with all the pain and fear her hoofed friends were experiencing. She finally succeeded in bursting free from her queen's hold, and again ran wildly toward the corral. Two stormwings swooped from the sky and latched firmly onto Daine's arms, pulling her into the sky.  
  
Daine! DAINE! Jonathan sent out bursts of his magic, desperately trying to bring the girl back, but her captors carried her out of sight. Their goal achieved, the remainder of the stormwings alighted once more, flapping higher up into the clouds, leaving the humans below to count their losses.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Numair struggled desperately against his Chaos bindings, his magical and physical muscles straining against his constrictions. His eyes widened as his former best friend and ruler of Carthak entered his line of vision to dig steel claws into the ground beside Deniau.  
  
he choked out in rage. What do you want, you son of a whore!?  
  
Really, Arram, where are your manners? purred the stormwing. I think the informality of this godsforsaken country is really starting to get to you.  
  
Deniau chuckled and brought his smug face down closer towards Numair's. I hate to impose upon you this way when we've never even been properly introduced, he began. but I'm afraid I'm going to need a little favor from you.  
  
Numair stared stonily into his captor's eyes, not willing to dignify the statement with any sort of response.  
  
Deniau sighed and drew back to his full height. I suppose we'll just have to convince him, then.  
  
Ozorne smiled.   
  
Two screeching stormwings then burst a large hole through the thick foliage of the trees from the sky above to drop the body of Daine Sarrasri unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
Numair's breath stopped at the sight of Daine's motionless figure. A deep seated ache began in his soul as he realized that he would have to spend the rest of his days without his magelet by his side. The wind ruffled her hair gently as he once had, and Numair could feel his heart shatter as the true magnitude of his love for the young woman finally became clear to him.   
  
It was all Ozorne could do to keep from laughing at the look of unmitigated pain on the mage's face.  
  
She's not dead quite yet, _Numair_. the stormwing said, barely masking his glee. You now have a choice to make. You can save your lady love by performing one small task, or you can let her die right here before your eyes.  
  
Scanning Daine's form for any signs of life, Numair whispered,   
  
answered Deniau, holding a piece of parchment up to the mage's face. An incantation. Quite a menial task for you, I'm sure it wouldn't prove too much of an inconvenience.  
  
Dark eyes flickered to the words on the paper. This is Ithrandil's Curse, Numair hissed. You want me to dissolve the barrier between the Human and Immortal realms?!  
  
My patience grows thin, Arram! spat Ozorne. Veralidane _will_ die if you waste much more time! The former Emperor Mage bent his hideous face and sneered. Do you love her at all?  
  
You could never begin to _fathom_ the depth of my feelings for Daine. Numair whispered. I would defy Father Universe himself if I believed I could save her pain. But you ask me to prove my love for her by helping you to destroy everything she holds dear. You will never understand pure love or loyalty, Ozorne, and you will never comprehend what it means to serve a purpose higher than violence and greed. Daine does. She would give her last breath to defend this world. And if I cannot save her, than I will die protecting everything she ever loved.  
  
Beside himself with rage, Ozorne reached out with his sharp wings and slashed Numair's arm. You see? he screamed. This was always your problem, Arram! you shirk from your true potential because of this _ridiculous_ idea of right and wrong! There _is_ no higher purpose in this world, there is _only_ Chaos!   
  
Deniau's eyes lit with an idea and he pulled a yellow-green crystal from his robes, muttering a request to his mistress under his breath.  
  
Imagine the power you could have harnessed! You could have controlled _everything_ but instead you chose to live as an impotent _philosopher_, never fulfilling your true calling. The magic should have been mine! It should have been mine all along! Ozorne bent to drink the blood pouring from the young man's wound, consuming Numair's power. His face smeared with crimson, Ozorne's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his lips forming silent screams. Deniau's crystal flared and Ozorne began to glow.  
  
The patch of sky visible above Daine's body turned red as Numair's bonds faded away. He ran to his magelet's side, cradling her in his arms. Ozorne whipped his body around to grin triumphantly at the mage. What do you know, Arram? I suppose this spell falls under my power after all. The stormwing's eyes burned with gold fire as a great cracking noise ripped through the heavens. Numair could feel the barrier crumble as he clutched Daine tightly to his chest.   
  
Deniau looked up at the sky and smiled. They're coming.


	6. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 5: Eye of the Storm  
  
**Eyes still blazing gold fire, Ozorne threw his head back and let out a victorious cry. Prince Deniau smiled self-importantly at the Chaos crystal he gripped in his hand, relishing the feeling of so much power at his disposal. Rain suddenly began to pour down from the blood colored sky, and Numair gathered his unconscious student into his arms and shakily rose to a standing position.  
  
Ozorne's head suddenly snapped forward and his lips curled in a sneer as he regarded his former friend. Still fancy yourself her knight in shining armor, Arram? he asked. Go. Get out of here. Go play nursemaid to your baby and enjoy the eye of the storm. Go now, because I guarantee you, my friend, when we next meet... you will not walk away.  
  
At this unexpected statement, Deniau glanced sharply at Ozorne, noting the stormwing's accelerated breath and his too-pale coloring. Realizing that even in Numair's weakened state and using his borrowed Chaos power he couldn't stand against the Black Robe alone, the prince held the glowing crystal to his heart with one hand and grabbed Ozorne's shoulder with the other. His angry amber eyes glared at the mage for a moment, and then snapped shut. The prince and the stormwing vanished into thin air, leaving Numair standing in the rain.  
  
Too drained to dwell much on the past few hours, Numair looked down at Daine's wet face and realized that they needed to find shelter immediately.  
  
Holding the young woman tightly to his chest, Numair began to run back the way he came. When he reached the rock formations he'd seen earlier that day, Numair looked around desperately, and through the downpour he finally spotted the mouth of a cave. Praying that the cave was not already inhabited by some large human-eating animal, Numair entered the cave to find it blissfully dry and unoccupied.  
  
He sat down against the smooth stone of the cave's wall and settled Daine onto his lap. The slight rise and fall of her chest told him that he'd not lost her to the Black God yet, and Numair began to rub her cold limbs, trying to restart blood circulation and wake her up. He removed her boots, and rubbed her icy feet and toes, desperately trying to warm them. His hands ran over her arms and shoulders, attempting to draw the chill from her.   
  
Numair's eyes unconsciously filled with tears as he spoke to her in a shaky voice. Daine, Daine. Oh Daine, sweetling please wake up. _Please_. I need you here. I need you with me. He pulled her cold torso flush against his, wrapping his arms around her and rocking back and forth. The tears began to fall as he cried out in anguish. Magelet- Daine, _please_! Mithros, _why_? Why isn't she waking up? Daine! Oh Goddess, _Daine!_  
  
Daine suddenly found herself crashing back to reality. She began coughing violently and Numair gasped in intense relief as her eyes fluttered open and she pulled back to look at him. she choked out, Numair, what's happened?  
  
With tears of joy falling freely, Numair reached out and gently smoothed her tangled hair away from her confused face. I thought you'd left me, sweet. he whispered hoarsely. I thought I'd lost you. Too exhausted to mask his true emotion behind a mask of platonic affection, Daine's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the vulnerability in Numair's eyes.   
  
Memories flooded the girl's mind. Images of her friend and teacher. Of the black hawk she'd nursed, and of the absentminded academic who ruined fine clothes to sit on the ground and watch meteor showers. She thought of the hollowness she'd felt when she believed him dead in Carthak, and of the worry that racked her when he left for Port Legann. Daine smiled softly as the mysteries of her heart opened up into her consciousness.  
  
She lifted a hand to her friend's face and he closed his eyes as her fingers gently traced his features. Her fingertips brushed his forehead and eyelids, they followed the line of his long nose down to his mouth. She raised her other hand and brushed his wet hair back, running her palms down from his temples to his cheeks and eventually his neck.  
  
Numair all but stopped breathing when he felt her soft lips press tenderly against his forehead. She stroked his cheeks with shaking fingertips and bent her head to tentatively kiss his mouth.   
  
Heat flared where their lips touched, and for a moment neither dared to move, each fearing that they would at any moment awaken to reality.  
  
Pulling back slightly to look at his reaction, Daine smiled to see his eyes remained closed and that he seemed to be holding his breath. At the sudden loss of her warmth, Numair opened his eyes and was greeted by his love's flushed face.  
  
Feeling as if in a dream, Numair closed the space between them, gently brushing her lips with his. Daine pressed closer against his chest, twisting in his lap to wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Their mouths slowly opened to one another and fire rushed though Numair's body as Daine's impossibly soft tongue caressed his own. Numair's large hands slid down her back to encircle her waist, his thumbs tracing small circles on her hips.  
  
Finally remembering their need for oxygen, they regretfully disengaged their lips. Still wanting contact, each pressed against the other's forehead; her arms encircled his neck and his wrapped around her waist. As chill air blew in from the mouth of the cave, turning the pair's rain soaked clothes uncomfortably cold, they began to shiver and remembered where they were.  
  
Lifting her in his arms, Numair stood and made way for the back of the cave. Black light sparkled at a spot on the ground and then flared up into a campfire. After setting Daine gently on the floor near the heat source, the mage began to search his pockets for a scrap or two of food. Upon finding half a roll and some fruit (the remainder of his breakfast) tied up in a handkerchief, Numair sat down next to the young woman and handed her the food.   
  
Daine caught his eye as his hand touched hers, and when he turned to look away, she grabbed his hand, pressing it to her heart. Peculiarly enough, the gentle throb of her heartbeat calmed him, and he entwined his fingers with hers.   
  
He glanced down at the girl's still shivering form. Oh, Daine. You're hurt. Gentle hands lifted her arms to better see the deep marks left by the stormwings' talons. Her beautiful face was marred by a harsh-looking scratch that ran from her temple to her collarbone, and her breeches were ripped in several places, exposing miscellaneous cuts and bruises.  
  
Daine stilled his concerned hands and turned his body to view the gash Ozorne's wing had made on Numair's upper arm, and the painful-looking burns the Chaos bindings left on his wrists and forearms. Tearing a strip of fabric from the edge of her shirt, she began to wrap the wounds in white muslin.  
  
A small crack in the rock allowed fresh rainwater to drip through the cave's ceiling and pool in a groove on the floor. Tearing a strip from his own shirt, Numair dipped it in the clear water and began to carefully clean the cut trailing down his magelet's face.   
  
As the heat from the fire dried their clothes, Daine and Numair stopped shivering, though they stayed wrapped in one another's arms long after they had finished tending to their injuries. The rain showed no signs of letting up, so the pair laid down by the fire to sleep. Numair used his slowly returning Gift to enchant the stone they lay on to radiate soft heat, trying to make the surroundings as comfortable as possible for Daine. Snuggling against his firm chest, Daine fitted her face against the curve of his neck and entangled her legs with Numair's longer ones. His arms held her securely in her position against his chest, and he leaned his cheek against her smoky brown curls.  
  
Daine's breathing slowed as she dropped off to sleep in the mage's embrace. Neither one had mentioned a word about the cruel circumstances that lead them to this intimate position. Neither wanted to. She shuddered as she remembered the dying horses and Stefan's sacrifice. She said a silent prayer to the Mother Goddess to watch over her departed friend. _The horror will still exist tomorrow,_ Daine thought as she softly kissed Numair's Adam's apple. _Tomorrow we will face it together_.   
  
Numair's arms tightened around the girl's warm form as her eyes closed. There was so much to say, so much to work out. The raider attacks on Tortall had not stopped. Ozorne's appearance guaranteed much suffering. The immortals' release would certainly prove devastating, and he had no idea how the Goddess of Chaos fit into the equation.   
  
Then there was Daine. He loved her. He always had. But would that suffice? Could he chance throwing away three years of trust and friendship for feelings he wasn't sure she truly reciprocated?   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Daine sighed against his skin and time slowed to a halt. As far as Numair Samalin was concerned, all that existed for the next eight hours was the sleeping girl he held close during the eye of the storm.


	7. Prelude to a Kiss

**A/N: ** I promise, I haven't abandoned this story! I apologize for the lack of updates over the past few days (I've been slogging through midterms), but now I'll be posting new chapters more frequently.   
  
  
**Chapter 6: Prelude to a Kiss  
  
  
**Deniau paced nervously across the plush carpeting of his Admiral's quarters. He turned to the stormwing who sat on a perch near his desk.   
  
I don't like this, Ozorne, he said. The Black Robe should be dead. The girl too. They're going to be trouble for us, I can feel it in my bones.  
  
You got what you wanted, snapped the former Emperor Mage. The barriers between the Immortal and Human realms have be broken. Tortall is ill-equipped to handle the havoc the freed immortals will bring. Jonathan of Conte will fall, and _you_, my overly zealous associate, will have everything you've ever wanted.  
  
Deniau's eyes filled with glee as he considered this. Yes. Once Tortall's _heroes_ crumble, Uusoae will be reinstated as mistress of the Human realms, and we shall rule by her side.  
  
Ozorne smiled at his companion's gullibility. My strength shall return in time, Your Highness. And when it does I shall be more than pleased to do away with Draper and his student.  
  
********  
  
The rosy rays of dawn woke Daine from a dreamless sleep. She yawned and looked down at the sleeping man who lay in her embrace. Smiling softly she kissed Numair's forehead and disentangled herself from his arms. Pulling on her boots, the young woman stepped out of the cave and into the hazy sunlight.  
  
Daine climbed down the short cliff the cave was embedded in, and walked silently to the sandy beach. She sat just beyond the reach of the gentle waves and absentmindedly drew patterns in the damp sand. Thoughts of the previous twenty-four hours flooded her mind. Thoughts of the attack on the palace and of Stefan's death. Of her capture by the stormwings and the brief glimpse of a dark-skinned Copper Islander she thought she'd recognized before she'd passed out. Thoughts of Numair. Of the heat of his mouth pressed against hers.  
  
She'd always thought him handsome. Those dark eyes and full mouth were enough to make any woman stop and do a double-take at the powerful-looking mage. It would be accurate to say that she'd felt jealous of Varice Kingsford during their stay in Carthak. Perhaps it would even be plausible that Daine had always taken a bit of a shine to her tall friend.  
  
But when she'd witnessed the raw emotion in his face when she'd regained consciousness the previous night, when she'd felt the thunder of his heart through their rain-soaked shirts, everything became clear. The sudden realization of her own heart's true purpose rendered all the danger surrounding them harmless. She loved him. She loved him completely.  
  
Long arms suddenly snaked around her waist and Daine found herself being pulled against a broad chest. You really should warn a fellow when you plan on skipping out on him, a warm, sleepy voice said against her hair. It will save him from unnecessary abandonment fantasies.  
  
Daine chuckled and snuggled deeper into Numair's arms. I don't plan on abandoning you any time soon, Master Mage. she whispered.  
  
His hug tightened.   
  
They sat there silently on the sand for a few moments, enjoying their closeness. Then Daine sighed regretfully and turned to face the mage. What happened?  
  
Numair's face grew somber as he looked down at her. I think it's safe to say that I know whose behind the raider attacks on Tortall. And I fear they will only get worse.  
  
Why? Whose behind them?  
  
he said grimly. He has an accomplice, though. I believe it's Prince Deniau, the youngest son of the King of the Copper Isles. Daine nodded slowly as she placed a name to the familiar-looking Copper Islander face she'd seen with the stormwings. Prince Deniau had been present at a Tortallian ball the year prior. He had stuck in Daine's mind because she'd witnessed him scowling profusely during a speech King Jonathan had made.  
  
Numair took a breath and continued. They've somehow managed to obtain and perform a very complicated incantation called Ithradil's Curse. he paused as Daine looked at him expectantly. It's a spell to dissolve the barrier between the Human and Immortal realms.  
  
You mean...?  
  
he said. Every immortal creature in existence is now headed here. Ithrandil's Curse is a spell of vengeance, and since Tortall was the focus of Ozorne's anger when he performed the ritual, all immortals of violent nature will attack us.  
  
Stunned, Daine's gaze turned to the ocean. What does this curse have to do with us? Why kidnap me and let you in on the plan?  
  
Ozorne and Deniau hadn't planned on performing the incantation themselves, Numair replied quietly. They'd hoped to... persuade me to do the spell myself.   
  
And I was the preferred method of persuasion, wasn't I? she asked angrily.  
  
Numair's arms fell away from their position on the girl's waist and Daine felt him slowly stand up. Quickly, she rose as well and tried in vain to meet his eyes, tried to clear up the misunderstanding.  
  
Daine, I- he choked on his words, his face white and eyes downcast. I'm sorry I- I failed you- but I couldn't-  
  
Her hands gently cupped his face and she made him look at her. No. Oh no, sweet. she said softly. You have _never_ failed me, do you hear? Ozorne thinks he can control you through me- he can't. No one could ever break you, Numair. I know you. You'd never give in to such evil. Such weakness. Her fingertips began to stroke his temples, trying to ease away the tension there.  
  
I _hate_ that Ozorne tries to use us as pawns in his stupid game, but that is _not_ your fault. You have always protected me, Numair. You've dedicated your life to defending Tortall. She looked into the still-troubled eyes of her friend, teacher, and love. I am honored to know you.  
  
Awestricken and humbled, Numair took Daine's hands in his own. If I am half the man you believe me to be, he said. It is only because I have you by my side.  
  
She stepped forward and closed the space between them. His hands slid up her back and held her close. In the second before his lips descended on hers, Daine's face broke out in a grin. Damn right. she said.


	8. Turned

**  
  
  
Chapter 7: Turned  
  
  
**Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau looked out of the window in apprehension. From her vantage point she could see five men in shabby clothing approaching the gates of the keep at Buzzard Rocks. One of the men, tall with a brown beard and long unkempt hair, held a white flag aloft in the steady breeze.  
  
Against her advice, Lord Riben, baron of Buzzard Rocks, had agreed to meet with a group of the raiders to try and facilitate a truce. Normally, Alanna would have been in favor of negotiation, but the mysterious circumstances surrounding these raider attacks settled uneasily in her mind. The battle surrounding the township had been raging for days when the Champion had arrived with her reinforcements, and although the fighting had since slightly turned in their favor since her arrival, the raiders had shown no real signs of weakness. They seemed to suffer no extraordinary losses, and whatever magical dampeners they'd imposed to prevent communication by Gift were still holding strong. This sudden entreat for peace set Alanna's nerves on edge. _Why now?_ she wondered as she watched the gates swing open and allow the enemy inside the keep's walls. _Why on earth would they be so willing to negotiate now?_  
  
  
********  
  
  
Despite being Commander in Chief of the Queen's Riders, Buriram Tourakam had no great affinity for days-long horseback rides. They made her cranky.   
  
Three days of riding through dense forest had made her entire company cranky, as a matter of fact. None of the Riders craved battle, but they were more than ready to sacrifice life and limb for Tortall when the need was there. According to the King's limited reports, the situation surrounding Fief Malven was desperate, and all were anxious to go to the aid of those trapped within the city.  
  
As the top of the tower at Malven finally became visible above the treetops, Buri breathed a sigh of mixed relief and dread. The closer they got to the city, the unmistakable noises of warfare became distinguishable from the wind rushing noisily through the thick foliage of the forest. Metal clanged against metal, and human cries of anger and pain rang through the air.  
  
  
********  
  
  
At Lord Riben's urging, Alanna had agreed to be present during the truce talks with the raiders. Still very disapproving of the baron's decision to allow the enemy inside his fief in the first place, the Lioness refused to sit at the conference table with the raiders, choosing instead to lean menacingly against the fireplace of the baron's study, glaring at the men, her hand curled around the handle of her sword.  
  
The brown haired man who held the white flag tightly in his grubby fingers eyed the lady knight warily before turning his muddy eyes to Lord Riben's round face.  
  
We ain't much the talkin' kind, m'lord, he began in a grating voice. But we do bring sompin' veeery interestin' to the table fer ya.  
  
Riben leaned forward in his chair, his honest eagerness to defend his people betraying itself in his kind blue eyes. Alanna sighed. Here was a man whose heart would always get in the way of his battle tactics. Not necessarily a character flaw, but definitely something to be watchful of considering his status as military leader of Buzzard Rocks.  
  
The Lioness moved to stand behind the baron and placed a hand on his shoulder. These men were unarmed, yes, and a host of the Own stood just outside the study as backup, but there was just something in the air that made Alanna gently pull Riben out of the reach of these foul folk.  
  
The muddy-eyed raider glared at the Lioness as he stood. Fer that matter, _Lady Knight_, we ave sompin that'll interest you as well. At his words, the remaining four men rose to their feet as well. Alanna's hand went immediately to her sword and she stepped protectively in front of the baron.  
  
Take your seats,_ good_ _sirs_. she hissed. All five men smiled.  
  
  
  
Immediately, five sour-looking mouths opened and greenish-yellow smoke billowed out. Instinct taking over, Alanna promptly opened the door to the hall and thrust Riben through it to safety. The knights of the King's Own burst into the room, and became engulfed in the smoke as they tried in vain to knock the raiders to the floor.   
  
Still gripping the white flag, the muddy-eyed raider grabbed Alanna's wrist and pushed her up against a wall. Gleefully looking into her furious violet eyes, he grinned widely, showing off broken yellow teeth.   
  
M'lady Uusoae will be most _honored_ to ave ya as one of er own, Lioness. he said.  
  
Alanna's eyes widened as her increasingly foggy brain began to connect the sickly colored smoke to the goddess' name.  
  
_Great Mother, _she thought in a panic_, It's Chaos magic!_ Realizing she had to get this information back to Corus, a sudden burst of adrenaline filled her and she burst from her attacker's hold.  
  
Alanna bolted through the door and was halfway down the corridor to the keep's foyer when Sir Timothy of Yarrow, a lieutenant of the King's Own, ran from the smoke-filled study to catch up to her and grab her roughly by the arm. He whipped her around to face him, and when his Chaos filled eyes met hers, Alanna understood why the raiders' ranks never seemed to diminish. _Mithros, they're turning our own people against us!  
  
_With all her strength, she wrenched free and kicked Timothy in the groin. _Hard_. Dirty play, yes, but a lady knight does what she must.  
  
A moan from behind her drew her attention and she turned in time to see Lord Riben's formerly cheerful face twisted into a countenance of agony as bile-like smoke poured into his nose and mouth. Torn between a fight she knew she couldn't win, and the knowledge that she was the only one who stood a chance of getting out of Buzzard's Rocks untainted, Alanna's logic prevailed and she took off running down the corridor towards the exit into the courtyard.  
  
She continued running to the stables where her horse, Darkmoon, was nervously thrashing about in his stall. He calmed enough for his mistress to mount him, and then horse and rider bolted for the still-open gates of the keep.  
  
Raiders stood in messy battle formations about the walls of the keep, and Alanna urged Darkmoon even faster as he wove between the attackers, narrowly avoiding a thousand arrows aimed their way. The horse's gold mane and tail flashed in the too-bright sunlight as he shot down the road away from Buzzard Rocks towards the capital, an uncharacteristically shaken Lioness clinging to his back.  
  
  
********  
  
  
As Buri and her company of Riders emerged from the forest into the clearing-turned-battlefield that surrounded Malven, she was briefly heartened to recognize that the first and second divisions of the Own were already present, and fighting furiously. Letting loose an ear-shattering K'miri war cry, Buri drew her long, slender sword and signaled her units to charge. Her eyes scanned the battlefield for a sight of Raoul as her horse galloped towards it, and when she saw his familiar muscular shape silhouetted against the frenzy of the fight, her heart leapt to her throat in spite of herself.  
  
She was about to go to him, about to strike down the man his blade was aimed at until she realized with a start that Raoul's opponent wore the red and white characteristic of the Fief Malven militia. She halted her steed and looked carefully at the throng surrounding her. Everywhere she saw a knight of the Own, he was locked in battle against a Malven or a member of the Queen's Riders. Confused and beginning to panic, Buri made to raise her sword again to signal to her ranks to pull back and make for the tower where they could make sense of the situation.   
  
Strong hands suddenly took hold of her legs and Buri was hauled bodily from her pony and pinned roughly to the ground. Her eyes filled with tears as Raoul of Goldenlake's face appeared above her. He smiled cruelly at her sadness and confusion, and bent his head to kiss her. Sparkling yellow and green fire flowed like water from his lips he ground his mouth painfully against hers. Buri's eyes went wide and tears spilled down her face as her body convulsed with pain as Chaos filled her heart and mind.  
  
  
********   
  
  
Hand in hand, Daine and Numair moved silently through the woods toward the gates of Port Legann. The fact that the raiders were nowhere in sight made the pair very nervous as they approached their destination.   
  
Once at the entrance of the port, the watchmen let them in and they made their way to the rooms of Lord Imrah, the baron of Legann.  
  
Master Numair! the baron said in his gravelly voice as he answered the door of his library to the mage's knock. You have been gone for over a day! We thought you'd met with some ill fortune.  
  
So I have, Numair answered gravely, walking into the oak-paneled room and dropping into an armchair wearily. But some favorable fortune has found me as well. he winked discreetly at Daine who blushed prettily and extended a hand in greeting to Imrah.  
  
My Lord Imrah, may I present my student, Veralidaine Sarrasri. the baron's pudgy hand grasped Daine's in a too-tight handshake and then released it awkwardly after a few jerky pumps. Daine's immediate unease of this man was only furthered when she felt the cat laying at the fireplace's hearth bristle at Imrah's presence.  
  
The baron motioned at the armchair next to Numair's and Daine sat, choosing to briefly ignore the men's conversation to open her mind to the cat on the hearthstones.  
  
_Hello sister,_ she extended respectfully to the animal. _May I ask if you are well?  
  
_The cat immediately rose and leapt into Daine's lap to rub her glossy head against the girl's willing hand. _Well enough._ she answered. _You don't think you could persuade that fat two-legger to feed me more meat, could you?_  
  
Daine smiled in spite of herself and stroked the feline's furry ears. _I'll see what I can do. What do you think of the fat two-legger, little one? _she asked. _Is he kind to you?  
_  
_No._ came the reply. _He's mean to the kittens the cook keeps in the kitchen, and he never pets me anymore. Lately he smells of blood.  
  
Blood?_ asked Daine.  
  
_Yes. He smells of blood.  
  
_Daine cuddled the cat closer in her lap and continued to stroke her ears and she turned her attention to the exchange between Numair and the baron.  
  
So the barrier is truly dissolved, you say? asked Imrah, his bloodshot eyes wide in surprise. How long before the immortals descend upon us?  
  
We've but a day, if that much time. answered the mage, leaning forward in his seat. You see then, my lord why it is imperative that Daine and I set out for Corus at once. Communication by magic is still impossible and we must inform the King of this new treachery.  
  
Of course. the baron's eyes flickered to the cat in Daine's lap in distaste and then fastened back on Numair. I'll have the hostlers ready two horses for you immediately.  
  
Rising from their seats, the man and the girl took their leave of Imrah and went to Numair's temporary rooms to collect his things and to refresh themselves before heading back to the roads.  
  
Once alone, Daine shared the cat's thoughts on Imrah with Numair.  
  
He rubbed his eyes wearily before he voiced his response to the young woman's news. Believe me, sweet. I'm not discounting either of your impressions of Lord Imrah, but he has been a loyal servant to the crown for all his time as baron of Legann.  
  
Daine sighed and sat tiredly on the edge of Numair's bed. Your right, of course. But I just can't shake this feeling I have. People never smell anything that doesn't physically exist. And Imrah's cat said that he smells of blood. I don't like it, Numair. Something is very wrong about this whole situation. Something is brewing and I don't care to wait around and let it blow up.  
  
Numair took a break from packing his numerous scrolls and books to come sit by his young love and put an arm about her shoulders.  
  
I trust your judgment more than anyone's, he said, his fingers twining comfortingly with hers. We'll make sense of this. We just have to get to the palace in enough time to avert the disaster the immortals are sure to bring.  
  
  
********  
  
  
The guard at the entrance to the Royal Palace ran from his post to greet the familiar horse that galloped up to the gates. Darkmoon cantered to the doors of the palace and an exhausted Alanna dropped to the ground from the saddle. The door opened and King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Onua, and Sarge all hurriedly emerged to see what was happening. Alanna lay motionless in the dust until Sarge cautiously lifted her in his enormous arms. As he shifted her, the deep gash in the Lioness' side was revealed to her shocked friends.


	9. A House Divided

  
  
**Chapter 8: A House Divided  
  
**  
As soon as Master Samalin and his student had left his rooms, Lord Imrah made for his large wooden desk, searching frantically through the many drawers. His pudgy hand finally emerged holding a knobby, crimson-colored crystal, and his squat form sank back into a chair with a sigh of relief. Closing his eyes, the baron enveloped the crystal in his hands, whispering: The blood is the life, the blood is the life, the blood is the life-bond of your humble slave.  
  
The crystal began to glow faintly, and a rippling image of Prince Deniau appeared in the air in front of Imrah.   
  
Ah, my dear Lord Baron, drawled the prince. To what do I owe this inconvenience?  
  
Imrah's poc-marked face flushed slightly but he stared steely at the image of his master. Samalin lives. he said. I was lead to believe, your Majesty, that the destruction of the barrier between the realms would kill him. I cannot carry out my assignment if that mage is still poking around!  
  
Deniau's eyes narrowed, and he hissed severely, When we last spoke in the tavern, Imrah, I was lead to believe that you had the situation in Legann well in hand. You have been entrusted with knowledge many would kill to acquire, _don't_ make me regret choosing you as my Tortallian contact. Samalin's survival disturbs you? Finish him off.  
  
And his student, what shall I do with her?  
  
Deniau smiled. Keep her alive. I have plans for Verialidaine Sarrasri.  
Imrah nodded, and released his hold on the crystal. The image of the prince vanished. He arose and went quickly to the doorway of the room, gesturing to a servant walking down the hall.   
  
He grabbed the wiry young man's arm and hissed instructions in his ear. The servant nodded once, and, eyes glowing green and yellow, set off to carry the message to the bloodthirsty raiders waiting impatiently in the forests of Port Legann.  
  
  
********  
  
  
As Daine still wore only the tattered breeches and thin nightshirt she'd had on when captured by the stormwings, she was all too grateful when Numair offered her the loan of one of his warmer shirts and a thick cloak. She shrugged into the soft cotton and sat once more on the edge of his bed, watching him as he finished gathering his belongings from his temporary quarters in the Legann keep.  
  
The light from the window became tinged with red as the sun began its slow descent behind the mountains, and a crisp autumn chill crept into the room. She pulled the cloak more tightly around her body and watched as the dusky light gently silhouetted her friend's tall form. A silent sigh escaped her lips. There was only so much kisses could express. Daine wished that she had the same linguistic command Numair possessed. She wanted to be able to explain to him exactly what she felt when she was near him. She wanted so very badly to tell him how much she loved him without actually using those three little words.   
  
Those words could change everything, she knew. There was no way Daine was willing to risk their present relationship by proclaiming feelings she wasn't sure he really returned in the same degree. So instead she sat and watched Numair fasten the clasp to his pack, wishing with every ounce of her being to be able to scream out that she loved him with everything she had, but contenting herself with clinging to his dark blue cloak.  
  
Feeling all right, magelet?  
  
Numair's concerned voice woke Daine from her thoughts. She blinked and tried to smile. Of course, she answered. I'm just anxious to get to Corus, is all. she stood and grabbed one of Numair's bags, heading for the door. The sooner we set out the sooner we can be of use.  
  
The mage nodded in agreement, lifting the remainder of his belongings and following the young woman out into the corridor.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Queen Thayet of Tortall sat by her friend's bedside, feeling completely useless. She knew that she should be out in the field with Onua and Sarge- now that Daine was gone they were having a more difficult time than ever getting the Rider trainees comfortable on their ponies- but she just couldn't bring herself to leave Alanna.   
  
Once Darkmoon had allowed Sarge to take the Lioness out of his sight and into the palace, the royal healing mages had been desperately trying to ascertain what had happened to her. The gash in her side had been made by a magicked blade- that much was obvious. But the type of magic was unidentifiable. Duke Baird, head healer, had spent hours puzzling over his books trying to quantify the bizarre greenish yellow glow that radiated from Alanna's skin. She lay comatose in a bed in the infirmary under the concerned and constant eyes of the royal healers and her many visitors.   
  
Thayet reached out and brushed errant strands of her friend's fiery hair away from her damp forehead. Whatever had infected the Lioness had caused her to enter a strange sort of trancelike state. Her piercing violet eyes were open, staring straight up at the high ceiling. Without warning, her body would spasm violently, and she would cry out unconsciously in pain.   
  
The door to the infirmary opened softly and Jonathan came in to stand behind his wife, curling his hands on her shoulders, looking down at Alanna's trembling form. They were both silent for a moment, reflecting on the years they'd all spent together. Time and time again the Lioness had saved their kingdom, always going above and beyond the expectations of duty or even friendship. She had sworn her life to the defense of Tortall when she took her oath as a knight of the realm, and Jon and Thayet were suddenly terrified that the day of the Champion's ultimate sacrifice had come.  
  
Where's George? Thayet asked her husband, needing to break the silence of their mutual sorrow.  
  
I've sent for him. He's riding out from Pirate's Swoop as we speak. You know George- he never likes to be far from her side. Even now, when she... Jon's voice nearly cracked as he trailed off, refusing to finish his sentence.  
  
Thayet stood and grasped his hands. Alanna's never given up on us, Jon. Let's not give up on her.  
  
The king nodded and turned to stare out the open window into the harsh sunlight, forcing his accelerated heartbeat to return to its normal pace.  
  
  
********  
  
  
To look at Raoul of Goldenlake now, one would barely recognize him. The intelligence and humor in his eyes had been replaced by burning hate and unabated cruelty. Green and yellow fire flared at his fingers where he gripped his sword hilt, and although he was a broad and muscled as ever, his posture was now reflective of the carriage of a vulture: sharply stooped and nearly disfigured.  
  
Raoul and his forces had since swept through Dunlath, Aili, and Malven, steadily accumulating new Chaos victims for their ranks and killing all who resisted. His army had now grown from the twelve men he began with to nearly four hundred Chaos slaves. As they rode towards the Tortallian capital, the Knight Commander felt unrestrained power swirl and crash within him like an ocean in a storm. The need to fight, to maim, to utterly destroy bubbled up in his Uusoae-filled mind and heart as he turned to look at the woman who rode beside him.  
  
Buri met his gaze with a very different emotion than when she'd last seen him in the Royal courtyard nearly a week ago. If Raoul looked different, then Buri was absolutely transformed. Her dark hair whipped loose in the cold wind, and her bloodshot eyes fairly glowed with absolute malice. Now filled with hate for her friends and rulers, Buriram Tourakam almost resembled a feral wildcat, clutching too tightly at her horse's reins and twitching in the saddle.  
  
Suddenly a lone rider came galloping into sight. Raoul and Buri instantly recognized him as Saram Yoser, second in command to Evin Larse of the Queen's Riders. Saram pulled up closer to the Knight Commander's steed and called out.  
  
Greetings from _Queen Uusoae's_ Riders!   
  
Buri turned and growled into the young man's yellow-green eyes. Speak your business quickly. We have work to do in Corus!  
  
Commander Larse bids you delay your _appointment_ at the palace until he can join you himself. Our company is riding up from the South as we speak.  
  
How many? grunted Raoul.  
  
The young man's face twisted into a smile. Near fifteen hundred, sir.  
  
The knight's eyes lit. We will wait for Larse. In three days, we shall storm the capital, and the Tortallian reign will fall.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop had never ridden so hard in his life. The wind rushing over his body, the pounding of his horse's hoofs, the thundering of his own heartbeat: they all combined into a great rhythmical cacophony that surrounded his consciousness, blinding him from everything except from the desperate objective in his mind. _Get to Alanna_. George had never been one for emotions like panic, but now he could feel it steadily flooding his brain and accelerating his breath and heartbeat.  
  
Suddenly a brown hawk shot down from the sky above. It circled the Baron and his mount until they halted. The hawk then smoothly transformed into a small red and gold hummingbird to hover in front of the man's surprised face.  
  
__  
  
The tiny bird dipped and spun in the air as a larger, black hawk flew down to alight on George's saddle horn.  
  
Numair, I presume? he then let loose a strangled laugh in spite of himself. Graveyard Hag's knees! I will never be used to you mages! He shook himself and addressed the two more grimly. I'm headed to Corus. Alanna is there. I don't know what's happening, only... well, she's been hurt. Badly. I just- I just need to get there as soon as I can.   
  
Daine and Numair nodded in agreement, both very concerned. They knew the baron of Pirate's Swoop was rarely as shaken as he was right now. They took flight once more, Daine transforming back into hawk form, and the small party headed down the road to the capital.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Jon was still sitting by Alanna's bedside when the door to the infirmary burst open and in came his wife, Numair, Daine, and George. The king stood from his chair in surprise at seeing the mage and the young woman.   
  
he cried. Little one, we thought we'd lost you! He walked over to her and gave her a brief, tight hug before resting a hand on Numair's shoulder. What happened?  
  
For the time being, let it suffice to tell you that Ozorne is back in the game. growled Numair, memories of Daine's cold, motionless body in the cave clouding his thoughts.  
  
At his tone, the young woman discreetly tucked her hand within her love's larger one before addressing the king. On the way back from Legann we were set upon by the raiders. We left our packs and horses and took hawk forms to escape. We were lucky enough to come across George here on our way home.  
  
At the mention of his name, all eyes turned to the baron. He was silently kneeling at the side of his wife's bed, eyes scrunched closed and clasped hands shaking. He looked as if praying to every god in the Divine Realms. His eyes then snapped open and focused on his friends. What happened?  
  
She was wounded by a magicked sword, began Thayet softly. But we don't know what kind of magic, or what it's doing to her.  
  
Maybe I can help. Numair released Daine's hand with a comforting squeeze, and moved to stand over the trembling body on the bed. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his Gift's black fire to try and reach Alanna.  
  
Instead of coming into contact with Alanna's purple Gift, Numair was suddenly entangled in a foreign magic. He felt a flood of emotions at once. Anger, sorrow, panic, hate, misery, bloodlust. Opening his eyes he found the room dark. He looked at his companions and saw Jon's blue glow and Daine's fiery copper one. Looking down at the Lioness he saw not the violet haze he expected, but instead a writhing, tangled mass of greenish yellow tendrils wrapping tighter and tighter around her body. Finally recognizing what was going on, Numair clapped his hands once and then truly opened his eyes.  
  
He turned to George and took a breath. She's covered in Chaos magic. She's fighting it, heart and soul- that's what's causing her so much pain. But... she can't hold on much longer. She is weakening, and once the Chaos enters her core she will become its slave.  
  
the baron rose to his feet and looked squarely at the mage. She's not lost a battle yet. She won't lose this one. Tell me how to help. I'm going to fight with her.  
  
Numair's jaw dropped. he began, Do you know what you're asking? If you do this, you stand a very high chance of succumbing to the same demons that now afflict her. You'll die, George.  
  
The shorter man shook his head. A small price to pay for the woman I love, Samalin. Tell me what to do.  
  
George, I don't-  
  
The baron's voice was low, but full of power. Looking at his steely face, Daine understood how he so easily commanded the Court of the Rogue so many years ago. Mage, do not deny me this. If the Black God's going to take me today, let it happen_. But he will not take her._ A life without my Lioness is no life at all. Numair, if I can save her, let me.  
  
The mage sighed and put his fingertips to George's temples. Put your hand on her forehead then,he said quietly. Here we go.


	10. Uncommon Courage

**A/N: **Happy (belated) Birthday, FlamingKnight! I'm sorry this didn't come sooner for you.  
  
**Chapter 9: Uncommon Courage  
  
**George felt the first waves of Numair's Gift wash over him like currents of cool seawater. As he shut his eyes, all feeling drained away except for the insistent tingling where Numair's hands rested on his temples, and where his own fingertips brushed his wife's forehead.  
  
Then, for a moment, the three were engulfed in total nothingness. No light, no dark, no feeling.   
  
From their tense seated positions in the infirmary, Jon, Daine and Thayet watched helplessly as Alanna's body stopped its feverish thrashing and her breath grew quiet. Numair's face turned deathly white, and George's hands began to twitch.  
  
George found his thoughts were beginning to fade, beginning to become a part of the nothingness surrounding him. Memories and emotions drained from his being, leaving empty places in his heart and mind that were promptly filled by that undefinable nonexistence. George faintly wondered if this was what death was like.  
  
Suddenly great tendrils of sparkling fire wrapped themselves around his consciousness, expelling the emptiness, and allowing his mind to return to normal. George struggled to open his eyes, and started with surprise when he found they were already wide open. Color began to pierce the nothingness, slowly at first, then faster and faster until he found himself surrounded by a swirling mass of every hue imaginable. They danced together, combining and separating as they made and unmade one another. Reds and blues tangled together, mixing to create rich violets. Golds and oranges swirled into semblances of sunsets, and grays and dark blues boiled like the sky after a storm.   
  
_Follow me in,_ said a familiar voice in his head. George could feel himself being swept along with Numair, following the mage towards a previously unnoticed greenish yellow glow that writhed independently of the other colors. As they approached the glow, George could see a core of shimmering purple at its center. The sight of his beloved entrapped steeled the former King of Thieves against the impending danger and he directed his mind toward Numair.  
  
_I'm ready._  
  
  
********  
  
  
With great effort, Daine managed to rip he gaze away from her entranced friends to look at her king and queen. Your majesties, she began. I know this isn't the best time, but there's something Numair didn't get a chance to tell you.  
  
Jon and Thayet turned to the girl with questioning eyes.  
  
It's about Ozorne... he's working with a prince of the Copper Isles and they've managed to perform a spell called Ithrandil's Curse-  
  
The king's eyes lit in grim comprehension. You mean...  
  
Yes. The barrier between the Human and Immortal realms has been destroyed. Oh, Horse Lords, they're all headed here!  
  
How long?  
  
They'll be upon us by nightfall.  
  
Jonathan stood and looked somberly at his Champion, Black Robe Mage, and most loyal baron; all powerful assets who were unable to aid in the fight. He turned to the two women. Daine, I need you to go help Sarge and Onua saddle up the trainees. They're green yet- but they'll have to learn sometime. Thayet, have the pages round up every Gifted and able-bodied person in Corus. Tonight we ask our citizens to help defend their kingdom. Hurry now, we have precious little time before sunset.  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Blood in the Moon

**Chapter 10: Blood in the Moon  
  
**  
Onua Chamtong looked around the foyer of the royal barracks in apprehension. _They're not ready for this_. she thought to herself as she watched the Rider trainees equip themselves with weapons and armor for the coming battle. _We didn't have enough time. How can we expect them to be able to hold their own out there?  
  
_Her thoughts were interrupted as Thayet came to stand beside her and watch the busy room as well. Jon wants all ranks to report to the courtyard within the hour for a quick debriefing. the queen said solemnly. You, Daine, and myself will command the trainees out in the fields. Jon, Sarge, Duke Gareth, and the court mages will remain on the palace walls to command the civilian recruits from Corus.  
  
How _are_ the civilian recruits looking? Onua asked.   
  
Thayet sighed. They're scared. No denying that. Most of them have never held a sword in their whole lives. But they're willing to fight for Tortall. Wait till you see them, Onua. What they lack in experience they're making up for in heart.  
  
Onua nodded. I hope that's enough.  
  
********  
  
As she quickly moved about the stables saddling the trainees' ponies, Daine accidentally cut the pad of her thumb against a too-sharp edge of a stirrup. She suddenly forgot the immense urgency of her situation, and for a moment she stared blankly at the fat drop of blood that formed against her skin; almost mesmerized by her body's ability to, well, _leak_.  
  
_Such a strange thing, it is,_ she thought to herself. _ Warriors are taught to make weapons out of their bodies. They spend years training themselves to become invincible to pain. If they work at it hard enough, even the idea of death can become a thing of little importance. Yet look how fragile we really are. A little nick from a tiny piece of steel and here comes my blood ready to burst forth from within me. Humans are so easily damaged. One would think we'd spend all our time finding ways to _avoid_ putting ourselves in harm's way instead of always rushing toward the battlefield.  
  
You sound more like the Stork-man every day._ scoffed a familiar voice in the young woman's head. Daine smiled in spite of herself and turned to scratch the gray pony behind her ears. _By the way,_ Cloud continued_, Where is he? Shouldn't he be out here with you getting all protective and twitchy?_   
  
Daine rolled her eyes at her companion's description of Numair. He's still inside the palace with George and the Lioness. she shivered suddenly and her tone grew more somber. They've been at it for hours now. Cloud... before they began- well, Numair said that there's a chance George might die. What if he does? Or what if all three of them get trapped by the Chaos magic? How is Tortall supposed to make it through this war without Alanna or George or Numair? Daine's voice dropped and she buried her face against her old friend's neck in misery. What if none of us make it through this night, Cloud? Evil is closing in on us by the second- what if no one can stop it?   
  
Cloud was silent for a moment, then shook the girl out of the embrace. _We will stop it._ she said simply.Daine blinked at the pony and then slowly began to smile.  
  
_Thanks._ she sent. _I needed that.  
_  
The pony nipped at her sleeve affectionately. _Don't mention it.   
  
_Daine turned around and looked at the nervous horses that surrounded her. _Don't fret, dear ones,_ she said. The girl then closed her eyes and called up several copper-colored threads of wild magic from within herself. She cast the threads out over her friends, using her magic to comfort them. _The two-leggers need you to be strong tonight._ she told them_. They need you to be brave and sure footed. Be cautious, but do not be afraid. We are bound together, my brothers and sisters. As long as we depend on each other, we will make it through any danger.  
  
_Daine opened her eyes and found that the ponies had stopped fidgeting anxiously and were all standing tall before her. Tears of pride for the incredible courage of her People prickled at her eyes as she swung onto Cloud's bare back and lead the herd out into the courtyard to meet the humans.  
  
********  
  
Duke Gareth the Elder watched the king of Tortall pace back and forth across his study. Unable to stand the tension in the room any longer, the duke's calm voice broke the silence.  
  
Nightfall approaches, Jonathan. And your army awaits your leadership.  
  
Jon spun on his heel to face his mentor. That is no army! Those are farmers and merchants out there! My knights and advisors are scattered about the kingdom, the Queens Riders are no place to be found, and my Champion is unconscious! he dropped helplessly to his knees before Gareth's chair. Tell me, your grace: what would you have me do? I feel as if all this madness is of my own doing and now my people will have to pay the price. How can I ask them to stand against wave after wave of the most dangerous immortal creatures in existence? What kind of king am I?  
  
Gareth sat quietly for a moment, looking into the the younger man's face. Then he rose from his seat and moved to stand by the door.  
  
What would I have you do Jon? I would have you be the man I have always known you to be: one who leads his people with his heart as well as his head, and one who has yet to back down from a situation where his country is put in peril. What kind of king are you, Jon? What good is it if I answer that question with words? You had better _show_ that answer to your people with your actions tonight. With that, Duke Gareth the Elder left the study and went out into the courtyard.   
  
Jonathan of Conte watched him go. Then he stood, straightened his clothes, and walked out into the twilight with reaffirmed purpose.  
  
********  
  
As they entered the greenish-yellow haze that surrounded Alanna's prone spirit, Numair felt his magical tie to George being ripped away. By the time they had become fully immersed in the Chaos magic, practically all connection between the two men had been severed. Only by straining could they manage to even verbally communicate with one another.   
  
Panic began to rise in Numair's mind as he frantically shouted out instructions to his companion before they were separated altogether. George! GEORGE! Listen to me! Find Alanna! Just find her and keep her mind with yours! Leave Uusoae's magic to me, but you must keep Alanna's mind safe! Do you understand me?  
  
George yelled back across the chasm that had begun to form between them. And Numair! Watch yer back, laddy!  
  
Currents of vomit-colored flame swept the mage and baron out of contact with one another, and they each steeled their minds towards their tasks.  
  
George headed towards that faint purple glow that he knew could only be his Lioness. As he grew nearer and nearer to her, he could feel the influences of the Queen of Chaos close around him. A myriad of emotion swept through his consciousness. Anger and bloodlust would fill him instantly, then his eyes would be suddenly brimming with tears of anguish and misery. Maniacal laughter ripped itself from his throat as a sickening wave of euphoria overtook him. Inhuman hands grabbed at his body, sensually caressing one moment, threatening to tear him limb from limb the next. An icy wind drove a thousand tiny daggers into his skin, then abruptly gave way to intense heat that burned up from his toes to his face. George was drowning in mayhem. In irregularity. In chaos.   
  
Finally he reached the violet colored glow. At its center he could clearly make out Alanna's unconscious form. She lay motionless, her Gift's light growing weaker with each passing second as the tendrils of Chaos magic tightened their hold on her. George's hands tore violently at her magical bonds but to no avail. He screamed and cursed his misfortune and as he descended further into his rage and hopelessness, he could feel the cold, nauseating bile of Uusoae creep into his heart.  
  
Remembering Numair's final words to him, George willed himself back into relative calmness. Angling his fingers so that they touched the faint purple glow instead of the Chaos tentacles, he shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind from the madness that swirled all around him.  
  
_Alanna..._ he thought. _Alanna, c'mon darlin', I know you're there. _He clenched his facial muscles and tried to concentrate. _Lioness, answer me!_ he suddenly felt long eyelashes flutter against his cheek- faint breath whispered against his skin.  
  
_George?  
  
_He gasped heavily in relief. Eyes still closed tightly, mind unwavering, he mentally called out for his wife again. _Yes, darlin', it's me. Alanna, you have to listen to me- you have to stay here with me. Can you do that, love? Can you hold on to me?  
  
_He could feel her begin to shake. _I don't know. Oh, George, you don't understand... the pain. The pain is just so much. I can't take it for much longer. I can't hold on.  
  
Yes! Yes, you can. _You can._ I'm here to help you. Give me the pain, Alanna. You can do it. Just pass it to me. Let me bear it for you. I want to. I have to. Please, kitten, give me the pain.  
  
No! You don't know what you're asking. It's... it's too much. I won't do that to you.  
  
Yes you will. Please, darlin'. I need to do this. Let me help you, we make such a good team. I can withstand it, I'm strong enough. Numair's fighting Uusoae as we speak, we're here to help you. We're here to free you. Tortall needs you. C'mon, Lioness. You need to wake up and be their Champion again.  
  
_George could suddenly feel indescribable pain begin to flow into his body through his fingertips. Acid and fire flowed across his skin, he could feel himself begin to blister, bubble and burn at their touch. Sharp, cold steel twisted itself into the flesh of his belly, ripping at soft tissue and piercing his organs. His bones ached as if filled with lead, and as they grew heavier and heavier, they began to split and break within him. George opened his mouth to scream, but found he no longer possessed a tongue or vocal chords. His eyes burned and they sprang open at the intense, immediate shock of his violated body.  
  
Turning his vision on his wife, he was heartened to see her destroying the tendrils that had once held her captive. As she tore herself free, she rushed to his side, trying desperately to comfort him, but unsure if her very touch would cause him more pain.  
  
_George! Oh, Great Mother, _George_! _she cried, helpless tears streaming down her face. _I can't- I didn't mean to- oh George, I'm so sorry!   
  
_His mangled fingers closed around hers as she sank to her knees before him. He raised her hands to his mouth and his dry lips gently brushed her knuckles.  
  
_There is nothing I wouldn't endure for you.  
  
_Her violet eyes turned towards his and he was suddenly overcome with a feeling stronger than any that the Chaos pain had invoked in him. She looked at him with such vulnerability, such raw and truthful devotion. The pain was worth it. George knew that for this woman's love, any journey, any sacrifice, _anything_ would always be worth it.  
  
Then the pain began to subside. George looked down at Alanna in confusion. What was happening now? Suddenly, the nightmare was over and with a rush of cold air and a violent jolt, they found themselves lying on the wooden floor of the royal infirmary.  
  
George sat up quickly and looked around. We're back. he said in surprise.   
  
The lady knight sat up and flung herself into her husband's arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he held her tightly. You came for me. she whispered. You saved my life.  
  
He stroked her hair with shaking fingers. I will always come for you. he whispered. Then his eyes darted around the room looking for the dark haired mage. he called.  
  
They heard his groan before they saw his face. Hand rubbing a nasty looking bump on his forehead, Numair rose to his feet from where he had been sprawled on the floor behind a bed. Alanna stood and went over to hug her friend.   
  
Thank you Numair. I owe you my life.  
  
The tall man grinned and pulled back to look at her. Nonsense. We're even now. I seem to remember you saved the life of a certain black hawk a few years back. His eyes traveled over his haggard looking companions. You two look awful.  
  
George rolled his eyes. You're not such a stellar sight yourself, mage. he said good naturedly.  
  
Numair swiped the back of his hand under his bloody nose and shrugged. He then fell silent and shook his head slightly, trying to remember something. His eyes fell on the oil lamp burning brightly in the corner. Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith, his whispered. It's night. The immortals are here.   
  
George and Alanna looked at Numair in confusion as the unmistakable sounds of battle could suddenly be heard coming through the dark window.  
  
********  
  
Fitting another arrow to her longbow, Daine aimed at the throat of a large gray hurrok. With a cry, she released and the bolt buried itself in the creature's throat. It screamed in pain, then dropped to the ground to join the other dead bodies on the battlefield. From her vantage point on Cloud's back, Daine could easily see the progress of the others fighting alongside her in the field, and also those stationed on the palace walls.   
  
Despite their inexperience and the fear they must be feeling, both the Rider trainees and the civilian recruits from Corus had been doing remarkably well. As the last rays of dusk had disappeared from the sky, hundreds and hundreds of immortals had set upon the capital. Now, hours later, they were still coming.   
  
Unicorns, nymphs, sprites, winged horses, centaurs, and other nonviolent immortals were nowhere to be found. Only the bloodthirsty creatures had come at Ozorne's bidding. The wyrvens had been taken care of easily enough. Kitten had used her dragon magic to keep them away, but as a result the dragonet was now exhausted and presently resting under the watchful eye of Jon and Thayet's daughter Kalasin up at Balor's Needle in the palace. There hadn't been any griffin attacks, those creatures had chosen to stay away from the human voices they hated so much. The basilisks, spidrens and tauroses were causing the most problems for those in the field. More than a few of the trainees had been turned to stone before they had realized how to kill the large reptilian creatures. Hurrocks and stormwings were being rapidly shot from the sky by the archers and mages on the palace walls, but as soon as they fell, others swarmed up to takes their places.  
  
Onua was locked in battle with a menacing-looking male spidren. His hideous face slobbered and shouted vulgarities at the Horsemistress as she vainly tried to stab it with her sword. Daine and Cloud raced toward them as Daine drew a long slender knife from its case on her back. Plunging the blade into the back of the monster's neck, Daine tossed a dagger to Onua who used it to cut off the sticky spidren legs that clung to her clothing. No sooner than the woman had turned around than she found herself attacked by a tauros. Onua brandished her sword again and let loose a K'miri war whoop.  
  
Daine took aim at another spidren and tried to focus on her shot, but she couldn't help worrying about the futility of this battle. Yes, the Tortallians were putting up an admirable fight, but would it really be enough against an enemy with such numerous forces?  
  
Up on the wall, Jon was thinking the same thing as he blasted a stormwing to death with his Gift. His people were giving their all, but there was only so much they could do against such staggering odds.  
  
Then Jon heard a familiar battle cry pierce through the din of the night. A lone figure in golden armor atop a black stallion galloped out of the gates into the field below, glittering sword held high. A new archer joined the line on the wall, expertly catching a hurrock in the throat on the first shot. And a tall man with long dark hair stepped up to stand beside the king, black fire veined with white radiating from his outstretched hands.  
  
Sorry we're late, Your Highness, said Numair wryly.  
  
The older man let loose a strangled laugh and clapped the mage on the shoulder.  
  
Effortlessly, Alanna slew three basilisks as the awestruck trainees glanced away from their battles to watch the legendary Lady Knight in action. Daine had to smile at the look on their faces as she thrust her knife into another spidren. Welcome home, Lioness! she called to her friend. The redhead's eyes lit up in greeting as she ran a tauros through with her sword.  
  
Jon turned to Numair anxiously. There're just too many of them. We can't sustain a victory tonight without reinforcements. Numair, can you get a barrier up?  
  
The mage clenched his fists and breathed deeply, taking stock of his Gift's strength. he said finally. But I can't do it alone.  
  
Jon motioned to Harailt of Aili and the three men quickly stood facing one another. Numair muttered under his breath, drawing power from the three combined Gifts to create a ball of glowing flame in his hands. He passed the sphere to Jonathan and turned his gaze to the night sky. As he spoke, a translucent shield settled over the palace. Winged immortals dashed against the barrier harmlessly as the exhausted archers finally set down their bows.  
  
In the field, the shimmer of the barrier caught Daine's eye and she turned toward the palace. she smiled.  
  
Thayet raised her sword and shouted to those in the field to retreat to the safety of the palace. The motley crew raced towards Numair's shield, the attacking immortals in hot pursuit. A hole large enough for the soldiers to ride through yawned in the magical barrier, and the trainees were all to grateful to get inside. Once the hole had sealed itself and the immortals were shut out, Daine dismounted and ran towards Alanna.  
  
The Lioness laughed as her young friend hugged her fiercely. Drawing back, the girl was all questions. George, Numair, are they all right? Were they harmed?  
  
Alanna smiled and motioned towards the stairs leading to the top of the palace walls. Go see for yourself.  
  
Daine weaved through the throng of people as she made her way up the steep stone stairs. Once on the wide ledge of the wall, she looked around anxiously for Numair.   
  
Large hands fastened onto her shoulders and spun her around. Daine threw her arms around his neck, uncaring who saw this very un-platonic embrace. Numair smiled and held her tight, dropping light kisses onto her forehead, cheeks, and lips.  
  
Daine turned in the the circle of Numair's arms when she heard a mock disapproving cough. There stood the Lioness and her baron, hand in hand, grinning. The younger couple blushed, but didn't move apart.  
  
George's eyes turned to the mass of furious immortals beating against Numair's barrier. How long will it hold? he asked.  
  
Hard to say, the mage answered. At least a day and a half. Long enough to call for reinforcements and any rate.  
  
Alanna grew somber and looked at the others. Finding reinforcements may prove difficult, she began. When I was at Buzzard's Rocks I learned why the ranks of those raider companies never seem to diminish. They're turning our own against us. Somehow, these raiders are using Chaos magic to infect the minds and control the bodies of Tortallian warriors.  
  
Numair's body tensed.   
  
Daine looked up at her teacher's stormy face and squeezed his hands. We'd best go find their majesties. she said.  
  
  
  



	12. Sanguine

**A/N: **This chapter is lovingly dedicated to CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 because she has reviewed practically every chapter of every story I've written. She's a whole freakin' barrel full of awesome.  
  
  
**Chapter 11: Sanguine  
  
**For a long moment, no one spoke. A fire crackled in the fireplace of the king's study, its merriment a strange juxtaposition to the tension radiating from the humans in the room.  
  
Finally, Jon cleared his throat and addressed his advisors. Please stop me if I misinterpret what it is you've told me, he said slowly. The former Emperor Ozorne and his accomplice, Prince Deniau of the Copper Isles, have aligned themselves with the goddess Uusoae and have unleashed the unspeakable wrath of an indeterminable number of immortals upon this realm.  
  
Yes. Well, that and the strain of raiders we've been fighting has been using Chaos magic to poison the minds of our knights and Riders to then slowly destroy the major fiefs of the kingdom. Essentially they're turning our own warriors against us. added Alanna.  
  
The king put a hand to his forehead and screwed his eyes shut in thought. Oh yes, he said grimly. We can't forget that... Numair, the only thing that separates us from the horde of furious immortals and Chaos slaves out there is a magical shield that will last how long?  
  
We've just over a day left, sir. Numair answered quietly.   
  
Jon opened his eyes and looked expectantly around the room. Any ideas?  
  
********  
  
Hours later, an exhausted Daine made her way through the corridors away from Jon's study to her room in the north wing. She entered her modest quarters to find Kitten curled up on her bed with Zek the marmoset asleep against her side. In an effort not to disturb her friends, Daine sat gingerly on the edge of the bed to take off her boots. Glancing down at herself, Daine realized that she was still wearing her bloodstained clothes from the battle. The gravity of the situation suddenly hit her full force as she stared at the grotesque patterns of immortal and human blood that had turned her once white shirt and breeches a sickly shade of muddy red. Silent tears formed in her eyes and she began to shake with fear and sorrow.   
  
Kitten and Zek awoke and immediately moved to Daine's side, chirruping and cooing to her, trying desperately to comfort the girl they loved.  
  
Zek climbed into her lap as she began to cry in earnest. Kitten whistled and leapt from the bed, disappearing into the hall.  
  
_What happened?_ asked the marmoset, his familiar mind voice sounding in her head.  
  
Daine wiped her eyes with shaking hands and tried to steady her breathing. _There was a battle,_ she told him. _And as bad as that one was, the next is sure to be worse. _She hugged the small monkey to her chest, and though he tried to soothe her as she had so often done for him, Zek felt fear creep into his mind as well.  
  
Familiar whistling from the opposite side of the door betrayed Kitten's presence, and the dragonet raced back into the room to jump up beside Daine again. She gently took Zek from the girl's grasp, and chirping to the marmoset, she placed him securely on her back and climbed down to stand by the doorway.  
  
Kitten, what on earth- Numair's sentence was cut off as Daine came into his view. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her face and clothes streaked with tears and blood. Embarrassed, she tried in vain to smooth her rumpled clothes and hair.  
  
Oh, Daine, he whispered. In two steps he was at her side, her head lay on his shoulder and his arms held her snugly against him. Daine closed her eyes as she rested against him, her breathing finally slowing to its normal rate.   
  
Kitten nodded. The Stork-man would put things to rights. She and Zek left to go sleep with the palace cats, and she spelled the door locked behind her.  
  
Numair murmured softly into her hair as she calmed. Daine sat still in his embrace for a moment, then suddenly jerked away, looking at his chest and arms in horror.  
  
I ruined your shirt, she said hoarsely, staring at the ruddy stains. The man shook his head and smiled at her, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.   
  
Let me help you clean up, sweet. he said. He rose and went over to the washbasin that sat on her armoire. Pulling a fresh towel from the rack beside it, Numair dipped the white terrycloth into the water. Sitting beside her on the bed once more, Numair softly wiped away the smears on her face and neck.  
  
Once clean, he could see the pink line of the quickly healing cut that ran from her temple to collarbone- a memento of Ozorne's kidnapping. Leaning forward, he kissed the point where the cut melded into the smooth skin at her hairline. Daine shivered as he trailed kisses along the light scar, ending at her clavicle.   
  
She pulled his mouth up to meet her own, and wound her fingers into his hair Her nails raked lightly against the back of his neck; he buried his face against her solar plexus with a groan. I love you. he murmured into her chest.  
  
He could feel her heartbeat begin to pound as she silently dropped her hands from his neck. Nervously, he pulled back to stare at the coverlet. You don't have to reciprocate my feeling, he said softly. I just wanted you to know. After a heartbreaking moment of quiet, he ventured a glance at her face. Tears had formed in her eyes once again, but instead of an expression of misery, her countenance now bore an exquisite awe. Numair's eyes lit in hope as he looked at her.  
  
You love me? she finally whispered.  
  
He smiled. I have always loved you.  
  
Two tears spilled down her cheeks as a grin formed on her face. Laughing, the man pulled her into his arms to press his lips against her forehead. Meeting his eyes, Daine gently brushed his dark hair away from his face. Stay with me tonight.  
  
He nodded, too full of happiness to speak.  
  
She quickly unbuttoned her ruined shirt and shrugged out of it. Numair turned his eyes away but couldn't hide the flush that crept up his neck at her actions. Daine smiled as she realized his coloring wasn't due _entirely _to embarrassment. She then slipped out of her breeches and tossed the clothing to the floor. Numair didn't resist as her hands deftly undid his own soiled shirt and pulled it off of him.   
  
Rising to her knees, she pulled back the bedclothes and gently took hold of Numair's hand. He slid under the quilts with her, and sighed softly as she fit her warm, semiclothed body against his.  
  
The day's events bore down heavily upon the pair, and their eyelids fluttered closed with the weight of their burden. Their breathing grew slow and matched, and in the moment before sleep claimed her, Daine thanked the gods for allowing her this night in this man's arms.  
  
Numair felt her unconsciously kiss his shoulder blade as she dropped off, and his skin burned and thrilled at her mouth's touch. He felt almost guilty for experiencing such bliss when there was so much work to be done... but when he thought back to Daine's blood and tear- streaked face, he knew that there was nothing more important than protecting her. Than loving her. Than simply being with her.  
  
********  
  
_Honestly,_ growled the badger god. _I was starting to wonder if you'd _ever _ fall asleep!_  
  
Daine scowled at her guardian's tone and reached up to finger the silver claw that hung around her neck. I thought you were supposed to come to my aid when I need it. she said pointedly. I think being attacked on all sides by immortals and Chaos slaves qualifies for a little divine intervention!  
  
She heard someone clear their throat, and turned to see a thoroughly confused-looking Numair standing behind her, eyes wide in surprise. he began as he surveyed the eerie-looking forest they were suddenly standing in. This wouldn't happen to be one of your prophetic dreams now, would it?  
  
The badger snorted. _Two-leggers!_   
  
Badger, is there a purpose behind this visit, or is it simply a pleasure call?  
  
_Don't be insolent, kit! Mithros himself sent me to deliver this message! Don't you understand how serious this is? There is grave danger afoot!  
  
_We know, ventured Numair. Tortall has been set upon by-  
  
_It's not just Tortall, Master Samalin,_ the god continued grimly. _The power of Lady Chaos is growing. The Great Gods themselves are beginning to fear for the survival of the Divine Realms as well as Human. If Uusoae is not stopped quickly... there's no telling when the madness will end.  
  
_Daine could never remember hearing the badger speak in such a tone. She reached out instinctively for Numair's hand and he instantly laced his fingers with hers. What can we do? she asked.  
  
_Uusoae's influence over the Human Realms _must_ be broken._ _The Great Gods derive their power from the balance of magics that exists amongst mortal beings. If Chaos overtakes the Human Realms, than the Divine will be sure to follow. It is imperative that Tortall wins this war.  
  
_But how? asked the mage. We are seriously outnumbered, and we have no means to call for reinforcements.  
  
_There are numerous companies of the King's Own and the Queen's Riders headed for Corus as we speak. They will arrive within the coming day.  
  
_I don't understand, how can they help us if they've become Chaos slaves?  
  
_Now you're catching on, kit. There _is_ a way to restore these humans back to their true selves, but it requires the use of a magic no mortal has ever possessed. _ He turned his shaggy head to Numair. _Though the Elemental Spirits have long since departed from the Human Realms, their power still blooms on the earth. Every rock and tree, every drop of water or breath of air responds to their ancient call. Master Samalin, the Great Gods have seen fit to bestow upon you temporary access to Elemental magic for the purpose of defending your homeland against Uusoae.  
  
_Numair breathed deeply, his hand tightening around Daine's.  
  
_However, despite your strength, you are not capable of controlling such untamed magic by your Gift alone... _He addressed Daine, _Little one, this is where you come in. Elemental magic must have an equally old and equally feral power to accompany it when passing through the body of a human.  
  
_Wild magic. she murmured.  
  
_Yes. You must act as a conduit for the transmission of magics between the Realms.  
  
_Wait a moment, Numair broke in as he pulled Daine closer to his side. Will she be harmed by this in any way?  
  
_No. Daine possesses enough wild magic that acting as a conduit will not damage her. For that matter, master mage, should all go according to plan, you will emerge from this act unhurt as well.  
  
_Numair nodded, relieved on both counts. What must we do?  
  
_As the barrier surrounding the royal palace dissolves, stand at the highest level you can get to. Place your hands in Daine's and search your Gift for a small bloom of power that is not your own. Kit, you must summon up your magic and search as well. When you find Elemental power, open yourselves to it, and the gods shall pour it through Daine and into you. The magic itself will guide you then.  
  
_The badger god then stepped back and looked at the humans fondly. _You carry the fate of many, my friends. Good luck.  
  
********  
  
_Daine and Numair both awoke in the same instant. Looking down at his young love, the man smiled. There may be hope after all.


	13. Immolate

**A/N: **this chapter contains non-explict sexuality   
  
**Chapter 12: Immolate  
  
**Raoul, Buri and Evin stood on the side of a mountain overlooking the capital of Tortall. Numair's magical barrier sparkled in the light from the slowly rising sun, and the three soldiers watched in fascination as thousands of immortal creatures swarmed restlessly around the palace, some intermittently trying to force through the barrier, but most lying in wait for the opportunity to rush the castle's walls once more.  
  
It's begun, Buri hissed happily. The immortals have arrived.  
  
Raoul, who had been eying the barrier in interest, now turned to his cohorts. I've seen this type of magical shield before, he said. It's one of Samalin's conjurings. Impenetrable for now... but it will break sooner rather than later.  
  
And then we'll destroy what's left of the _glorious_ reign of the Conte crown. Evin joined in.  
  
Raoul nodded. Go inform the troops of our situation. he instructed the younger man. Turning his bloodshot eyes back to the the palace, he smiled cruelly. All we have to do now is wait.  
  
********  
  
From her many nights on the road with Numair, Daine had known him to be a heavy sleeper. While she had been readily woken by the morning light coming through the window of her room, the man beside her was still snoring lightly.  
  
Smiling lazily, she leaned her face in close to his and kissed the tip of his nose. No response. She began nibbling his right earlobe. Still no response. She traced light patterns onto his bare chest with teasing fingertips. Even then, there was no response. Rolling her eyes, Daine sat up in bed and glared at her sleeping love. Making up her mind, an mischievous grin formed on her lips and she rolled on top of him, pinning his arms with her knees and fiercely tickling his sides with her hands.  
  
Shocked awake by her attack, Numair shouted in surprise. And though Daine was unusually strong for a woman of her size, it was a small feat for the large man to free his arms and pin _hers_ securely at her sides. _Not_ a nice wake-up call! he sputtered, still shaking with laughter.   
  
Daine giggled at his expression of mock anger and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
he said against her soft mouth. Now _this_ is much better...  
  
She chuckled and sank down into the soft blankets with him, stretching her body along his length; his hands gently roaming over the smooth skin of her back, shoulders, and arms. Pressing her lips against his neck, Daine shivered with heat and sighed; his Adam's Apple jumped as she murmured lovely nonsense against his throat, her nimble fingers trailing down his chest.  
  
Numair still wore his breeches from the night before, and when Daine slipped her hands to his waistband, she could feel his breath hitch as she undid the lacings. His hands went to her face and directed her shining eyes towards his. She smiled as he looked at her questioningly.   
  
How many times had he wished for this moment? To have a physical guarantee of their shared devotion was a dream he'd convinced himself he'd never experience- yet here he was. No woman he'd ever met had evoked such feeling in him. Suddenly there was so much more to be read from the phrase making love. There was a whole realm of feeling beyond passion or desire; where the trappings of human expectation and doubt are stripped away and simplicity of emotion is all that's left. There would never be anything better than this woman. There would never be anything more honest than his love for her.   
  
And that meant that he had to be sure she was ready to take this step.  
  
Daine couldn't help but smile at the question on his face. She had never known a man like this one: his depth of concern for her was endless. There had been so many in her life that had treated her with such cruelty, such carelessness. From the death of her mother to her arrival in Tortall, Daine had believed the worst about men. She had never met one that stuck around, that truly _cared_. Numair had always cared. Even now, when she lay so intimately against him, so ready and willing- even now he was willing to put aside his own yearnings for her benefit. How could she answer his questioning eyes? She wanted to tell him how deeply she trusted him. How much she wanted him. She needed to tell him how beautiful and happy and complete she felt in his arms.  
  
She touched his cheek. I love you.  
  
He returned her smile as her mouth lowered to his.   
  
Too-rosy sunlight streamed through the window, unnoticed by the lovers as they discovered each other anew.  
  
********  
  
Some hours later, Jon stood on the north wall of the palace, his sea-colored eyes clouded with worry. Daine and Numair had told him early that afternoon of their visit from the Badger God, and though the news gave him hope, Jon's fears for his country were far from alleviated. Corus may be saved, yes- but what of the rest of Tortall? Even if the immortals were defeated and the Chaos slaves restored, what then? How would he be able to explain his regret to the farmers whose crops were destroyed by Uusoae's raiders? How could he make the orphaned children of a fallen soldier understand that he grieved for the loss of their parent as well? _There is more to being king than waving a battle sword and waging a war,_ Jon thought solemnly as he gazed at the shimmering barrier that was presently keeping a large hurrok from attacking him. _  
  
_Daine's voice broke into Jon's thoughts as she came up to stand beside him. Sorry to interrupt you, Highness, but Numair says that the barrier's got little time left in it.  
  
How little?  
  
An hour or two; we'd best get the troops ready.  
  
********  
  
From their vantage point on the western palace wall, Alanna and George could easily see Daine and Numair standing at the base of Balor's Needle- the tallest point of the palace- waiting for the barrier to dissolve.  
  
George fiddled nervously with the arrows in his quiver. I don't like it, he suddenly burst out to his wife. I've got a bad feeling about this Elemental magic.  
  
Surprised, Alanna turned to him. Why? You heard Daine and Numair, the Badger God assured them that they'd be perfectly safe. These beasties are a powerful threat to the kingdom, laddybuck- it's necessary to restore the Chaos slaves back to their former selves.  
  
Of course it is, he agreed, I just can't shake this feeling I've got. George sighed. It's the Rogue in me, love. Superstition. Omens. I couldn't stop believing in them any easier than you could forsake your sword and shield. Alanna nodded in understanding as she slipped her hand into his. A red sun rose this morning, he continued quietly. Righteous blood will spill today.  
  
Amplified by his magic, Numair's voice rang clearly in the ears of the hundreds of people waiting for the battle to begin. At the ready! he cried. The barriers is fading!   
  
The bowmen tensed and knocked their first arrows, the Rider trainees gripped their saddle horns and whispered to their ponies. The footmen unsheathed their swords and held them with grips of iron.  
  
Numair turned to Daine and took her hands in his. Taking in the image of her, he smiled and couldn't resist leaning in to quickly kiss her cheek. We can do this, magelet. he told her. We've the will of the Great Gods at our backs.  
  
She smiled back at him and squeezed his hands. Be careful, she said. I love you.  
  
Numair beamed. Would he _ever_ tire of hearing her say those words?  
  
Suddenly a deafening crack rang through the air. The barrier was beginning to break. The mage gripped his love's hands tightly. Here we go.  
  
Daine shut her eyes and tried to clear her mind as she did during meditation. She directed her consciousness inward and focused on her coppery core of wild magic. As she examined her power, she could see a small spark of silver fire emerging. Remembering the Badger's instructions, she opened herself to the foreign magic and felt it swell within her.  
  
Daine's fingers unconsciously clenched and unclenched in Numair's grasp, and he gasped as he felt the first strains of Elemental magic pass through her hands into his. Within seconds, silver energy flowed freely through the man's veins, easily mixing with his own Gift.  
  
Daine began to shudder violently, and as the Elemental magic left her body, she could feel herself being wrenched from Numair's hold by an unseen force. She was thrown on her back against the cold stone ledge, and looking up at the mage, she gasped in wonder.  
  
The combination of Numair's powerful Gift and the divine magic had created a magnificent black and silver aura around the man. Brilliant light shone from his fingertips, and as he threw back his head and opened his eyes, the power seemed to pour from his very skin. It shot from his body towards the rapidly dissolving barrier where rage-filled immortals clamored to begin combat again.  
  
Atop his horse, Raoul of Goldenlake could see the barrier begin to flicker and fade, but nothing of the powerful magic radiating from Balor's Needle. The knight raised his sword and motioned for his immense company to charge the palace walls. The Chaos slaves poured down the mountainside like a roaring waterfall, screaming their fury and bloodlust.  
  
As the barrier finally dissolved, the civilians and soldiers within the palace rushed out into the fields full of waiting immortals. Within seconds, the fight was raging again. The Lioness looked up from the just-slewn corpse of a coldfang to watch in horror as the tens of thousands of Chaos slaves galloped furiously for the battlefield. She turned her eyes towards Balor's Needle. _Come on, Numair_. she whispered urgently.  
  
Suddenly a blinding flash of black and silver fire lit the early evening sky, its staggering power rendering every being for miles around motionless for a brief moment.   
  
An enormous wave of warmth and clarity washed over Buri then as the Chaos malady left her consciousness. Turning to see the brightness in Raoul and Evin's eyes, she knew they felt it too. Letting loose a victorious cry, she looked back at the restored ranks of the Riders and the Own and motioned to them to go join their brothers and sisters in the fight against the immortals.  
  
Jon shouted in greeting as his Knight Commander rode up to his side, easily slaying a spidren as he did so. Welcome back! the king said to his old friend as he watched the new swell of Tortallian warriors overtake the battlefield. Raoul nodded once, there would be time enough for salutations and explanations later, and set his sights on a particularly large tauros.  
  
With the addition of the knights of the Own and the seasoned members of the Queen's Riders, the campaign quickly turned in favor of the humans. The fields were soon layered with the corpses of immortals, and the ones that remained alive began to flee.   
  
As Alanna pulled her bloodied sword from the body of a stormwing she shook her head in wonder as the enemy's retreat became obvious. Looking up at the palace wall, she could make out George's familiar silhouette. She smiled... They had made it through. Thayet grinned and bowed her head in a silent prayer of thanks. Onua whooped in surprise and turned to the ranks of the Rider trainees; We've _won_!  
  
The soldiers streamed through the palace gates to gather in the immense courtyard. Everywhere Jon looked he saw teary, joyful reunions between friends and family. He smiled as his own wife ran up to him, and he pulled her gratefully against him in a tight embrace. Thayet turned in the circle of her love's arms as Raoul dropped to his knees before the royal couple.  
  
he began shamefully. There is much to say.  
  
Jon rested a hand on the knight's shoulder. No man can stand alone against the power of Uusoae, he said. And with your actions today you have once again put the welfare of this realm before that of your own. I am a lucky man to have such a loyal citizen, warrior and friend in the personage of my Knight Commander.  
  
Raoul rose and grasped his king's hand within his own. I am the lucky one, Jon.  
  
Alanna and George walked up to join the group, the Lioness searching the throng of people with her sharp violet eyes. The Elemental power worked then? asked George, looking at their majesties.  
  
Thayet nodded. It would seem so.  
  
Alanna squeezed her husband's hand, his earlier confession of foreboding filling her thoughts. Then where are Daine and Numair?  
  
********  
  
The royal advisors hurried up the stairs of Balor's Needle, the Lioness leading the pack. As they stepped out onto the platform at the base of the structure, they fell silent at the sight before them.   
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri turned helpless eyes towards her friends, then looked back down at Numair's face. Her body quaked with sobs once more as she clutched her lover's dead body to her chest.   
  
********  
  
**A/N:** WAIT! Believe me, I _totally_ understand how badly you want to flame me right now... but please hear me out. I promise you, there is a method to my madness, and there is still a long way to go before this plot is resolved. Please trust me on this- I am deeply attached to this story and would never purposefully spring something like this on you readers if I didn't have a VERY good reason. The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible, and I'm asking you to keep faith in me until then.


	14. Forever

**Chapter 13: Forever  
  
**It seemed to Alanna that time stopped for a moment. The sounds of the crowd of people in the courtyard below faded from her awareness as she stood with her friends at the base of Balor's Needle. The haunting whistle of the wind rang hollowly in the cold air as the group stood motionless, tears in their eyes. In her many years as a warrior, the Lioness had seen human suffering in all its tragic forms. Even in her personal life she had been no stranger to sorrow. But as she looked at the dark-haired young woman desperately weeping over her dead love's body, Alanna could almost feel her heart break.  
  
Thayet reached out her shaking hand to her husband and Jon tightly gripped it with his own. Raoul tore his stormy eyes from the horrific scene and cast a look down to the courtyard below. The sight of the Tortallians' joyful victory celebration suddenly seemed cruel when juxtaposed with the sound of Daine's sobs. A myriad of sorrowful emotion swept over Onua as she raised her hand to her mouth in shock. Numair had been her first friend in Tortall- he had been her confidant and trusted comrade-in-arms more times than she could count. George shut his eyes in grief as the icy feelings of dread that had been wrapped around his heart since the blood-red sunrise were realized in the flesh before him.  
  
Daine raised her sorrow-twisted face to her friends, her bright eyes pleading.   
  
This wasn't supposed to happen! she choked out, her hands twisting the white fabric of Numair's shirt. They promised he'd be all right!  
  
Jon took a tentative step towards the girl. he said softly. Sometimes the unexpected occurs. And though it's tragic and- and awful... sometimes these things... happen.  
  
Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she shook her head violently. she cried No! This wasn't supposed to happen. She looked down at Numair and gently ran her fingers along his cold cheek. When she dragged her gaze back up, her eyes were flashing with dangerous fire. She stared at the others without seeing them. You promised me. she whispered in an stagnant, but almost ethereal voice. You promised.  
  
Daine's companions shifted uncomfortably at the girl's tone. Alanna shuddered and shut her eyes as her young friend's voice rose in intensity and emotion.  
Daine struggled to her feet and turned her face to the heavens. You _lied_ to me! You lied to him! We did everything you asked and _this_ is the reward? Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides as she began to sob again. Badger, I have never asked you for anything! I have always obeyed you! _Trusted _you!   
  
The others gaped as storm clouds suddenly began to form overhead. Shaking in fury and grief, Daine reached inside her shirt and pulled loose the leather thong on which her guardian's silver claw hung. She raised the token to the darkening sky and screamed in anguish. You killed him! You killed so many! You gods never fight your own battles so _we're_ left to bleed and die in your stead!  
  
She turned the sharp point of the Badger's claw towards herself and placed it against her own throat. Show yourselves, oh Mighty Ones! She let loose a strangled laugh. Show me your faces and tell me why you lied and killed my love today!  
  
Alanna dropped to her knees, eyes still screwed closed. George knelt at her side, his worried arms around her shoulders as he looked up into the storm clouds. The wind began to roar and a lightning bolt ripped through the sky. Onua and Raoul instinctively put their hands to their sword hilts as Thayet and Jon stared at Daine in fear for the girl's safety.  
  
Rain began to pour down from the clouds, but before the first drop could hit the ground, Daine and Numair vanished into thin air.  
  
Those who remained gasped collectively at the disappearance. Horse Lords, Onua whispered sorrowfully. I can't believe she did that.  
  
She's challenging forces she can't possibly win against. Jonathan agreed.  
  
George just shook his head and looked up into the rain. Fat drops trailed down his face and neck, soaking him. Alanna slowly opened her eyes and turned toward her husband. Memories of George's struggle to save her from Uusoae's magic surfaced as she looked at him. What wouldn't she face for the sake of this man's love?   
  
The Lioness looked at the spot where the girl and the mage had been seconds before. What would Daine be willing to endure?  
  
********  
  
As quickly as she had vanished from Balor's Needle, Daine found herself in a large white room. She looked around in wonder for a moment, then spun on her heel as she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
An enormous man brushed past her and walked purposefully over to the wall. Instantly, the wall began to stretch and contort itself so that a large cushioned chair emerged from the space.   
  
Daine was still shaking with fury and grief. She wheeled around and faced the enormous man, eyes blazing. Where am I? she demanded. Who has brought me here?  
  
The man's dark eyes turned towards her, small golden embers flickering in their irises. He silently surveyed her form with those haunting eyes, and then raised his large hands, palms up, in a swift and commanding gesture. Daine gulped in surprise as rivulets of molten gold began to pour down from the high ceiling of the room, staining the white walls with their bright shimmer as they streamed to the floor.   
  
Daine felt a rumbling from beneath her feet, and looked down to watch the floor space in front of her toes split open to allow a slithering, leafy vine to emerge. The vine twisted its way across the floor, traveling the length and width of the huge room, bright, exotic flowers and trees springing up in its wake.   
  
The room had taken on the atmosphere of an otherworldly garden, vibrant blossoms and rich green foliage had formed twisted, beautiful canopies overhead, and slender trees and snaky vines lined the walls, their natural hues contrasting with the rich gold that still dripped from above Daine's head.  
  
She turned back to the man. He seemed not to have noticed this wonder he'd created, and simply sat, quietly and expressionlessly, looking at the girl.  
  
His silence and seeming indifference infuriated her. Who are you? she hissed. Where's Numair?  
  
His eyebrows raised slightly, but before Daine could say another word, dozens of beings entered the room from unidentifiable doors and took seats conveniently created by the plants around the room. There were men and women, but animals also, and strange shimmering beings that looked to be composed of air, fire, water, and even earth. Suddenly Daine found herself at the center of attention, and though sweat beaded at her temples from nervousness, she tried her best to ignore their collective gaze and asked again, Where am I? What have you done with Numair?  
  
She felt a cold nose against her calf, and looked down to see the Badger god at her side. Do you not recognize the Divine Realms when you see it? he asked her contemptuously. Honestly, kit, have you no idea what your insolence will rain down upon you?  
  
Ignoring his last statement, Daine looked around at the host of gods and goddesses that surrounded her. So this is the Divine Realms? she said carelessly, then turning to stare pointedly at the enormous, silent man in front of her. I'm not impressed.   
  
_Show some respect before the King of the Great Gods!_ hissed the Badger.  
  
I'll show respect when it's deserved! snapped the girl. Why were we lied to, Numair and I? Why were we lied to? We did everything that was asked of us, we performed the ritual- we were _guaranteed_ safety! _He _was guaranteed safety! Odds bobs! For gods you're fair foolish! Don't you understand that you've just destroyed your best chance of winning the war against Uusoae? Numair's the strongest mage in the Eastern Lands! He's- Daine choked on her words and dropped to her knees, facing Mithros. Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she whispered, He _was_ the strongest weapon you had against Chaos. Why did you take him?  
  
He remained expressionless, and Daine grew even angrier until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a tall woman standing there. Her hair was long and black, piled atop her head so regally that it put any crown crafted from metal or jewels to shame. She had the loveliest face that ever saw the light of day: high cheekbones and a full, soft mouth. Her eyes were two pools of molten amethyst, the deep purple hues swirling and luminous. She wore a dress of the purest white, cut simply, but made of the richest fabric Daine had ever seen. A sleek black cat sat regally at her feet.  
  
she said gently. I understand your anger and your grief... but I would urge you not to vent your frustrations in front of your present company.  
  
Recognizing Alanna's patroness, Daine cringed at her prior rudeness, but her own heartbreak was too strong a conviction to simply surrender in the name of etiquette.  
  
Forgive me, Great Mother, the young woman said. but when would you have me vent my frustrations'? When Uusoae has gained control of the mortal realms and everything good and right in the world has become twisted by her cruelty? When I have to watch my friends die by the talons and teeth of an army of bloodthirsty immortals? Or when I am standing at the grave of my lover, a man with the power to save us all but who was tricked into death by merciless gods?  
  
The room was suddenly filled with a disapproving rumble coming from the pantheon. The Mother Goddess wordless withdrew her hand and went to stand by her husband's throne. Daine's heart began to beat faster as the disapproval swirling about her turned gradually into outright contempt. The various gods' voices grew louder and louder, but Daine kept her eyes fastened on the face of the enormous man before her.   
  
Suddenly Mithros raised his hands once again and the room fell silent. He blinked those dangerous eyes slowly and opened his mouth to speak, bright white teeth contrasting sharply with the rich ebony color of his flawless skin.  
  
It would seem that in all my _foolishness,_ I've trespassed against you, little one. he said, his low voice infused with power. Daine winced inwardly at her previous word choice. Perhaps insulting the most powerful god in existence wasn't the wisest thing she'd ever done...  
  
Perhaps you will allow me to set things to rights? Daine drew back slightly at his words, unsure of how to respond. This mage... you spoke of his talents with such confidence. If he is as valuable an asset in this war against Uusoae as you say, then he should certainly be restored to his position in the human realms to aid in the battle.  
  
Daine gasped, her hands flying to her chest, where her ribs and flesh could barely contain the rampant beating of her heart. You'll bring him back? she whispered. He'll- he'll be alive?  
  
came the answer. Though I warn you, Veralidaine Sarrasri, that the antithesis to chaos is balance, and for the mage to return to the world of the living, there must be one willing to enter the realms of the dead in his place.  
  
The meaning of his words sunk in heavily, settling into the bottom of the young woman's stomach.  
  
What are you willing to endure for your love of this man? the King of the Great Gods asked. What are you willing to sacrifice?  
  
An image of Numair suddenly formed in Daine's mind. He was sitting at his desk in his study at the palace, nose in a book. Such an ordinary image. Nothing romantic or fierce or even particularly special about it. Perfectly ordinary. Yet it granted the girl more than enough of the courage she needed to answer.  
  
she answered calmly.   
  
Very well. Your life will become forfeit for the life of the one you so love. You will not be able-  
  
the interruption rang out clearly and Daine was shocked into silence as a small woman ran up to put protective arms around the girl. Mithros, Father of Earth, she began, voice steady despite the shaking of her limbs. I beg of you to reconsider. Please. Please, allow me to go in her place.  
  
Daine gazed tearfully at a face she'd not seen since she was twelve. The fine lines around the eyes that had once been the only mar to her mother's beauty had since deepened but had served to infuse the woman's face with an even more luminous wisdom. Her hands no longer bore the calluses that accompanied hard physical labor, but her voice resonated with the strength and spirit of a thousand women.   
  
She is my daughter, my lord, Sarra continued. How can I perform as the Green Lady knowing I had not done all in my power to protect the one that is most precious to me?  
  
Green Lady? Daine gasped. Ma, you're a _goddess_?  
  
Her mother smiled sheepishly and kissed the girl's temple. I was going to tell you at Midwinter, dear.  
  
You would forsake your powers and your status as a goddess to go to the Black God in Veralidane's stead? Mithros asked solemnly.  
  
  
  
As would I. came a male voice from the back of the room. A tall man with long antlers growing from his head came forward to rest his hands of the shoulders of the two women. I cannot live here without my wife, or without doing all I can to ensure my daughter's happiness.  
  
  
  
Weiryn, God of the Hunt, stroked Daine's cheek softly. Yes dear one. His eyes grew bright. You're even more beautiful than your mother described.  
  
Mithros nodded. Then it is decided. Master Samalin and Mistress Sarrasri will return to the human realms. Weiryn, you and Sarra will enter the realms of the dead.  
  
What? No! Ma, Da, I can't let you do this! It's- It's too much!  
  
Sarra said softly. Oh my brave, brave girl. You have a life waiting for you. You have a nation that needs defending and many friends who love you. Those are beautiful gifts. Don't throw them away.  
  
But you can't expect me to allow you to just- just-  
  
Weiryn shook his head. I have always wanted to be there for you, Veralidaine, and it seems as if this is the only opportunity I'm going to get to really act as your father. We do not make this sacrifice grudgingly. It is our privilege.  
  
Her mother nodded, tears in her eyes. No parents were ever prouder of their child.  
  
As he watched the final, tearful embrace of mother, father and daughter, Mithros allowed himself a smile. If this was the kind of selfless love and sacrifice that beings were capable of- then perhaps the many realms of Father Universe and Mother Flame stood a chance of resistance against Lady Chaos after all.  
  
********  
  
As quickly as they had vanished, Numair and Daine reappeared at the base of Balor's Needle, though this time they were both breathing heavily and were wrapped tightly in one another's arms. Neither mage nor woman noticed their friends' shocked exclamations, they had eyes and ears only for each other. As they drew slightly apart to look the other in the face, Numair's eyes suddenly and inexplicably filled with the knowledge of Daine's trip to the Divine Realms, of her willingness to die for him, and of her parents' sacrifice.  
  
Oh, Glory, he breathed softly, his fingers stroking his love's wet cheeks. I will work until the end of my days and after to repay the debt love has granted me today.  
  
Daine smiled and kissed him. Then she took his hands in her own and they rose together to embrace their friends- both sending silent prayers of thanks towards the realms of the Black God as they did so.  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Please excuse the liberties I've taken in my interpretation of the Divine Realms and the gods as established by Tamora Pierce. I wanted to shake them up a bit. :)


	15. Carry On, Little Soldier

**Chapter 14: Carry On, Little Soldier  
  
**Daine and Numair were practically smothered as their immensely relieved friends embraced them.   
  
Graveyard Hag's teeth, Daine! exclaimed the Lioness as she fiercely hugged her young friend. You take the most foolhardy risks!   
  
That she does, thanks be! interjected Onua as she slapped Numair upside his head. Don't scare us like that again, mage! she answered to his half-reproachful grin.  
  
George looked upwards as the rain stopped, and a slight smile formed on his lips as he saw that the downpour had washed all traces of that harsh blood-red light from the horizon. Clean, gold sunlight shone through the now nearly cloudless sky.  
  
Jonathan! JONATHAN!  
  
Hariliat of Aili's voice traveled up to meet the ears of the king, who was still standing amongst the joyous yet tearful throng at the base of Balor's Needle.  
  
Hariliat ran to the base of the stairs of the structure. Your Majesties! Lioness! He called. You'd all better come down here! Duke Gareth is beside himself. It seems no one has seen hide nor hair of his son!  
  
Alanna turned to the rest of the group, eyes worried. Gary wasn't amongst the Choas-slaves?  
  
Raoul shook his head. We'd assumed he was with all of you.  
  
called the king. The magical dampeners may be down by now. Have the red robes try to contact Gareth the Younger in the city of Eldorne, we'll be right down!  
  
********  
  
Later that day, Daine found herself in her chambers, hurriedly packing up some clean clothes and supplies for the trip to Eldorne. The palace mages had only been able to keep contact with Gary for a few moments because of all the uncontrolled magical energy still left in the atmosphere from the afternoon's battle. There had been just enough time for the Prime Minister to explain that the city had been left in ruins and that the king and his advisors were desperately needed. It was quickly decided that Jon, Numair, Daine, Alanna, Sarge, and George were to set out for Eldorne before nightfall.  
  
A knock sounded at the door of Daine's bedchamber. Come in.  
  
Numair entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed. I thought I'd come see if you needed any help. he said.  
  
Daine finished stuffing a pair of brown breeches into her worn leather pack and fastened it closed. Thanks, but I'm set. she sat next to him, settling easily against his side. All that's left to do is wait for word from Jonathan.  
  
Numair took a deep breath. he said. Are you sure you're feeling up to this trip? Eldorne's nearly a day's ride, and you've been through so much already- you must be exhausted.  
  
She smiled up at him. This from the man whose just returned from the realms of the _dead_! I'm fine, Numair. We're needed. We've got to go.  
  
His arm tightened around her shoulders. That's my girl.   
  
Daine sighed softly and rose from her seat. She moved silently to the window and stared out into the settling dusk.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
I just can't shake this feeling... we may have won the battle, Numair... but whose to say whether we can win the war?  
  
  
  
Yes. Horse Lords, he's still out there! Deniau of the Copper Isles as well! And though Chaos was bested today, that doesn't really do anything to diminish Uusoae's existence or her power. Numair... Chaos was created _alongside_ the Great Gods themselves. How can they ever expect to really defeat her? She breeds such misery, such hopelessness... what good is all this fighting when Chaos herself can never die? I just don't understand how mortals can be expected to carry on in life when disaster and death are always nipping at our heels!  
  
The mage quickly moved to his love and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Daine clenched the fabric of his shirt in her fingers as she breathed in his familiar scent to try and calm herself. It wasn't until she felt the linen against her cheek grow wet that she even realized she had been crying.  
  
I wish I had answers for you, my darling, Numair murmured into her hair. I wish I could understand such things myself. He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye, his fingers softly stroking the nape of her neck. For all my education, I am certain of only a few things in this world. he smiled gently. This is what I am certain of: life is hard. It's hard and it's painful and it's every day. But it's what we have to do. We keep going, we keep fighting, because every once in a while there is a moment like this one. A moment you get to be with one you love. And I love you, Daine. I love you with everything I am and ever will be. You are my reason for carrying on- for believing that someday we may win the war.  
  
Daine stared into his eyes for a moment, then wordlessly moved her lips to his. Numair's arms held her tightly against his torso and she pressed the palms of her hands against his back in an attempt to bring him even closer, deeper. And though the young woman's head still swirled with thoughts of confusion and bedlam, her heart certainly beat in time with the one thudding in the chest of the man who held her.   
  
And for the moment, that was enough.  
  
********  
  
**A/N:** Just a little update tonight! :) We're nearing the end, folks, just a chapter or two left in this story! Up next will be lots of updates (I wanted to get this story line out of my head before I dove into that one), and some one shots. Any requests? A pairing or circumstance you'd like to see? Drop me an e-mail or a review, I'd LOVE to hear from you!  
  
**p.s.** A cookie to anyone who can name the _Buffy_ episode I snagged a quote from in this chapter! :P


End file.
